The Accident
by Wild-Imaginings
Summary: During a much required and long overdue day-off, Callie has an accident - and may find happiness in the process... Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Accident:**

**Callie is recovering after Erica left, her life is becoming the focal point of too many people at SGMW. During a much required and long overdue day-off, Callie has an accident - and may find happiness in the process...**

**A/N: No copy write infringement intended. Merely for pleasure of writing. **

**Ch 1:**

The last few weeks of work had been really hard for Callie, especially because she had noticed how people kept watching her all the time, obviously making sure that she didn't screw up. At first she had been too wrapped up in her own self pity to really notice much of anything other than the bones that she had regularly felt under her hands. Life outside of patient rooms and the OR had become non-existent, she had lived in those rare surgical moments rather than through them, like the rest of her moments that she was forced to endure. It was only a few days ago that she had noticed the stares, actually _really_ noticed them. It had started when Bailey was looking over her shoulder the whole way through a consult, nurses double and triple checking her orders, then the last straw was Shepherd watching an entire day's worth of surgeries from the gallery. It wouldn't have been strange if they had all been really amazing rock-star surgeries, but they were actually eighteen hours worth of the most mundane surgeries that there were out there. They were all due to old people being old; there were no car accidents, and skydiving's gone wrong, no plane crashes or daredevil stunts, nothing. The day she had noticed this was the day that she had finally decided to leave the hospital and spend the night at home and that too, had ended up rather tragically.

Christina being the ever considerate roommate had made sure that Callie's absence wasn't missed. When Callie reached the apartment door she knew that there was a chance that it may look slightly dishevelled and messy, but upon opening the door she gasped in shock and disgust. She had seen bomb sites that looked better than the apartment! Her eyes moved from the upturned couch, with medical books lying around it like a fort to the television still blaring, broadcasting the latest music that MTV had to offer. The coffee table seemed to be in the same condition as the couch, literally upside down with journals, books and rather rancid looking food scattered on and around it. Callie couldn't bear to imaging what Christina's first apartment had looked like before she had moved in with Burke. Clothes were draped over every surface imaginable, the upturned couch and coffee table, the end tables, the television, lamps, the floor, everywhere. She followed the trail of clothing into the kitchen where her stomach turned upon the sight that she faced. Every single dish and piece of cutlery that they owned was piled into the sink with moulding food still adorning them. The bin was full to over-flowing from the take out containers that Christina had obviously started living off of in Callie's absence. Paper plates and cups were strewn across the breakfast bar with clothes, a sneaker that looked to be Owens, and about six empty bottles of Tequila. The only surface that seemed to be free of food, tequila bottles and clothing was the dining room table, where it looked like Christina had been keeping her research notes.

Callie took one last look at her revolting home and stepped over countless objects until she made her way into her room, the only placed left untouched. She knew that she wouldn't be able to relax completely in sight of what she had discovered today, and the chaos outside of her room, so she put her bag down, changed into grey slacks and a purple top and headed into what would be a whole afternoon of cleaning and organising. After eight solid hours, a whole bottle of washing liquid, two bottles of cleaning agent, fourteen bin bags, three boxes of recyclables – most of which were tequila bottles and plenty of swearing Callie found herself drifting off to sleep on the couch which was now the right way 'round and exactly where it should be.

"What the hell!" Callie heard the door burst open and Christina's outcry of shock before Christina noticed her. "Owen we've been robbed!"

"By whom, the cleaning fairy?" Callie sarcastically retorted, causing Christina to finally notice her.

"How am I supposed to know where all my shit is now? You messed up everything!" Christina whined as she threw her bag onto the floor and made her way to the fridge. Upon noticing its lack of contents she turned on Callie again, "Where's all the food, and the tequila?"

"I've just spent the last eight hours cleaning _your_ shit and putting it in _your_ room. I haven't had time to go shopping for food!" Callie shouted vehemently at Christina who was now sitting on the kitchen counter sulking. "I'm surprised that they hadn't turned this place into a bio control hazard. It was gross Christina, even for you!" Callie turned on her heels and walked back into her room. She knew that after the physical workout of cleaning up she would fall into a deep slumber within moments of her head touching her pillow.

She awoke the next morning in a good mood, probably the best mood since that day. She knew without having to look outside that the skies were blue and that the sun was shining. It was hard to place where her good mood was coming from, probably from an entire night's worth of uninterrupted sleep, or from the fact that it was finally her own bed that she was sleeping in, but she didn't care. She sang in the shower whilst washing her hair, hummed whilst making herself breakfast, _in the clean kitchen_, and danced whilst washing up afterwards, and all this before she had even smelled her morning coffee being brewed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****Still don't own GA. Just writing for fun.**

**A/N:****All sorted up to chapter 5, after that it's slightly suspended in Limbo. Hopefully I'll figure things out by the time i publish chapter 5, so that the wait before chapter 6 isn't too long. In the meantime, enjoy the proper beginning :)**

**Ch 2:**

Callie fumbled with the volume control of the now too-loud stereo system of her car. She could feel the bass more strongly than she could feel her own heart beat. The heavy music of Far East Movement pounded in her ears. She usually enjoyed the upbeat rhythm pounding in her veins as well as her ears, however today she was in a mellow mood, and preferred to only hear the music, rather than feel it too. The streets were clear on the very rare sunny day in Seattle. Callie's car cruised smoothly alongside the park, she smiled as she glanced at the families having picnics, the children screaming with laughter and playing with multicoloured balls. Dogs of all shapes, sizes and colours were running around delighted children. She longed for the day that she would be able to have a picnic in the park with her squealing children. She imagined herself sitting on a red chequered blanket with a large wicker basket perched in the middle. She saw a little girl with her hair and eyes sitting on her lap teasing a Golden Labrador puppy with a bright blue ball.

Callie quickly yanked her hand off the volume dial as she saw a little boy with golden curls and a big smile, wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts run into the road chasing a soccer ball. She slammed on her brakes and swerved onto the wrong side of the road to avoid the oblivious child. A sudden thud against the bonnet of her car caught her off guard and she whipped her head to the rear of her car to try and locate the object that she had obviously collided into.

When her car finally halted after what felt like minutes, but were in fact mere seconds, she pulled off her safety belt and leapt out of her car. She ran to the mother of the little boy that she had thankfully avoided, checking that he was okay. Instead of the mother comforting the little boy in a bear hug, thanking the heavens that he was alive and unhurt, the mother had her child in a vice like grip, shouting at him for running into the road. The mother never acknowledged Callie's presence, but rather carried on her rant.

When she turned back to her car she saw blonde hair splayed on the road, near the back of her car. _Shit, please don't tell me I killed someone! _She sped back to her car to find a woman now sat up resting her back against the back wheel. Callie rushed up to her á la surgeon-mode. She dropped unceremoniously to her knees and looked into the most striking blue eyes that she had ever seen in her life. _Oh my God, breathe Callie. _

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" She took in the appearance of the woman, her loose-fitting aquamarine top wasn't ripped or tarnished, so it was unlikely that she had taken much impact on her torso, her eyes went to the leg of the woman before her before her attention was brought back to her face by the woman speaking.

"You just nearly killed me with your car and now you ask me if I'm okay? I mean seriously?" The blonde looked up into her eyes. Callie was sure that she could sense a bit of a smirk behind her mask of anger. "Well I guess it's a good thing I was headed to the hospital anyway."

"Oh God, please don't tell me I nearly killed you when you were on your way to go visit a sick relative?" Callie wanted to kick herself. _Why did I decide to do my groceries today of all days? Oh yeah, no food in house._

The blonde couldn't help but smile into the petrified brown eyes. "No, it's my first day of work." She winced as she tried to lift herself off the road. "As much as I'm enjoying this get-to-know-you in the middle of the road, it's kinda dangerous to leave your car on the wrong side of the road here, and my leg feels like it would hurt less to totally remove it."

Callie jumped into action lifting the blonde off the road, opening the back door and sliding her in. She then walked around to the driver's side and pulled off back onto the right side of the road. "Lay back and keep your legs on the seat." Callie instructed looking into the rear-view mirror.

"Umm, what are you doing?" The blonde looked over at Callie part shock and part scepticism etched on her beautiful face. "I don't really think that I'm much safer in your car than I was lying in the middle of the road." Callie glanced back at the blonde and saw a small dimpled smile across her face.

"Well, I was headed in the general direction of the hospital. I might as well take you with me. I'd probably end up getting paged in to have a look at you anyway." Callie grinned back at the woman.

"Ortho?"

"Yup. I think you might need surgery. Your knee looks dislocated." Callie sheepishly stated.

"Surgery. Great. I thought I would be behind the blade today, not under it." Callie could hear the sigh escape the woman. She felt awful. She was surprised that the woman wasn't passed out from the pain, most grown men would be in tears in her situation.

"I'm so sorry, really. I didn't even look to the other side of the road. When I saw that little boy running onto the road... I just swerved." She felt a shiver glide up and down her spine at the thought of having hit the child.

"Don't apologies for avoiding a child. I'm a willing alternative." Callie could hear the smile in the woman's voice.

"Are you sure you're okay. I would be screaming for all kinds of pain killers. Cussing and probably a whole lot more if I were you." She smiled at the woman through the rear-view again. _I don't even know her name._

"It's either this or blubbering and shouting." Callie heard her wince before she continued. "I don't know you well enough to blubber and shout."

"Well then I think I owe it to you to keep your mind off of the pain for the next five minutes." She paused, glancing back at her again, this time catching those glorious blue eyes.

"Eyes on the road missy, I don't need any more injuries thank you." She smiled.

"Yes ma'am. " Callie grinned back at her. "What _is _your name by the way?"

"Arizona Robbins." The blonde produced a wider dimpled grin. "And you are?"

"Callie Torres. I would say something about you being called Arizona, but I can't, considering my own name that is." She paused to gauge Arizona's reaction, waiting for her to ask something about her name. Nothing was said, so she moved on. "Now that the formalities are over, I can ask you what you do at the hospital, and which hospital."

"I'm the new Paediatric attending at Seattle Grace – Mercy West." Callie could see Arizona beam with pride when she announced her job. It was short lived as Callie went over a speed bump and heard Arizona suppress a scream.

"I'm so sorry. We should be there in about a minute. You're holding up pretty well there. I'm impressed."

"You're not allowed to be impressed, _you_ did this to me." Arizona mock glared at Callie through the rear-view. Callie gave herself a mental pat on the back for placing Arizona in the perfect position so that they could see each other. Those blue eyes captured her again and she couldn't help but smile like a fool.

Callie gently pulled her car into a parking spot as close to the building as she could get. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get a wheelchair." She noticed Arizona's sudden apprehension at being left alone in the parking lot, so elaborated. "I would carry you again, but I think I jostled your leg enough when I put you in the car."

"Don't forget the whole driving into me part." Arizona flashed one last smile before Callie closed the car door and went running towards the intimidating building. She lay her head against the headrest and let the tears that she had been holding back since the accident fall. Her leg was throbbing and she felt very faint. _I'll just rest my eyes for a second. Callie will be back with the wheelchair soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately still don't own anything :)**

**Hope that you enjoy this ch.**

**Ch 3:**

"What's with the wheelchair Torres?" The familiar voice of Mark Sloan caught her off-guard. She knew that this whole thing would result in at least a month's worth of jibes from her best friend.

"Beat it man-whore, this has nothing to do with you." Callie ignored Mark's look and continued walking out of the hospital, frantically making her way toward her car. When she reached her car she noticed that Arizona was now passed out. She let out a muffled groan, wondering how she would manage to transfer her from the car without further damaging her leg.

"Looks like the hot blonde here will be needing my help. I doubt that you'll be able to get her out of there on your own." Callie gave Mark a look of disgust, but silently thanked him for following her out of the hospital. "What's wrong with her anyways?"

"She was hit by a car. Knee is dislocated from the looks of things."

"And you just happened to be driving by at that time?" Mark raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

"Okay fine, I ran her over! Just help me get her into the hospital so I can fix her." She pleaded.

Mark tried to stifle a laugh when he saw the face of Callie's victim. "Cal, why do I recognise her?" He slid her gently out of the car and into the wheelchair, kicking the footrest up as he held her leg.

Callie looked from Mark to Arizona and then back up at Mark as they walked into the hospital. "You probably slept with her." Callie grumbled as moved to walk slightly behind them in the busy ER corridor. She felt herself automatically relax being in the hospital, this was her place, her haven and she shouldn't let anybody take that away from her.

"No, Cal I would so remember if I slept with her, come on she's really hot." He grinned at Callie when she slapped him on the arm.

Callie couldn't disagree with that, the blonde woman had managed to affect Callie in a way that she hadn't been affected before. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time she looked into Arizona's eyes, her heart melted and her knees became a little weak every time Arizona smiled, and she could swear that her skin had tingled a little when she had picked her up earlier. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Arizona speak.

"And she's really awake." Mark pulled to a sudden stop when he heard a voice coming from the general direction of the wheelchair. He was very rarely stunned into silence, but being caught off guard by the woman in the chair had done just that to him.

Callie took over the wheelchair, leading the now lightly giggling Arizona to the ER. "Don't mind him, he's our resident man-whore, he used to be worse." Callie patted her shoulder gently, teasing both Arizona and Mark. "He'll keep trying with you though." Callie directed the chair to the nearest empty bed in the ER, locking the wheelchair in place before bending down to help Arizona up.

"Man-whore? Callie I do believe that you exaggerate slightly." Mark tried to defend himself. He hadn't slept with Arizona before, but there was no harm in trying now, she was a beautiful woman, and since him and Lexie had broken up, there was nothing stopping him.

Arizona smiled at Mark, but ignored his comment, turning to look at Callie who was now leaning down toward her, invading her senses. "He can try, bu-" She was interrupted by a rather intimidating voice coming from behind her.

"Hold it Dr. Torres." Dr. Derek Shepherd walked up to the stunned brunette. She stepped back and put her hands up in surrender as if she had just been caught stealing something. "Is that Dr. Robbins?" He walked around to face the person in the wheelchair. "What a way to start at Seattle Grace – Mercy West Dr. Robbins." Derek smiled tenderly down at her.

"Nice to see you again Dr. Shepherd, sorry I'm late." She grinned up at him with her dimples and sparkling blue eyes. Callie was only happy to be able to stare at her without having to make conversation. She was the most captivating woman that Callie had ever laid eyes on.

Derek let out a deep laugh and smiled at her with his own twinkling eyes. He reassured her that there was no problem and that they would make her first day a very comfortable one. He then turned to a captivated Callie, pulling her out of her haze. "Dr. Torres may I have a word?" He led Callie to the side, out of earshot of Mark and Arizona who seemed to be staring each other down. "How are you feeling today?" He asked her concerned. He didn't want to give Callie the responsibility of looking after another attending if she wasn't up to scratch. The last few days he had been extremely worried about her. She was still the best orthopaedic surgeon that the hospital had ever seen, but her personal life was starting to affect her behaviour towards her patients. She was usually one to chat and laugh with the patients, creating a comfortable environment for them, but lately she had carried a black cloud into every patient's room that she went to. What scared him most was that she made Christina look like a ball of sunshine.

"I'm good Derek. I slept through the night, did my grocery shopping today." _Which reminds me, I need to ask Christina to take my car home and put the groceries away?_ Callie momentarily drifted. "I can handle anything that you throw at me." She finished with one of her best smiles. She knew that she should be pissed off about Derek checking up on her, but nothing could pull down her mood today, unless Arizona fell for Mark's man-whoreish ways.

He knew that she had been going through a tough time lately, but he noticed that this was the first genuine smile that he had seen from her in a long time. She was in a totally different frame of mind today and he felt that taking this away from her wouldn't help anyone. He looked into her excited eyes and smiled, nodding his head at her to give her his approval.

As they walked back over to Mark and Arizona who looked like they were locked in a staring competition, Derek instructed Callie to lead her to a private room on the Orthopaedic floor. "It's a good thing that you happened to be here Dr. Torres." He stated loud enough for Arizona to hear. He then turned back to Arizona, placing a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "Don't worry Dr. Robbins you are in the very capable hands of the finest Orthopaedic surgeon America has to offer." With that, and a final smile at both Arizona and Callie, he walked out of the ER.

Mark looked from Callie to Arizona noticing the looks that were passed between the two women, even if they themselves failed to notice. He could sense the chemistry that they had, suddenly longing to hold Lexie and look into her eyes the way that Callie looked at Arizona. "Excuse me, patients and all." He smiled at Arizona and Callie once more before walking away.

Callie looked once again at the blue eyes that were sparkling up at her and noticed for the first time the tracks of dry tears that lead down her cheeks. She felt her heart tighten a little, knowing that it was her who had caused the pain that this amazing woman was in. Despite the brave front that Arizona was putting up, Callie knew that it was just that, a front. The blonde's eyes gave her pain away to some extent, and the fact that her small hands were gripping very tightly to the armrests of the chair causing her knuckles to turn white, backed her thought.

"Let's get you settled then." Callie smiled into Arizona's eyes then took the handles of the wheelchair and led Arizona to her territory, the place where she was most comfortable.

**Hope that it was as good as you were expecting. Reviews are welcome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4:**

After she received the results of countless scans and x-rays, and after plenty of running around Callie discovered that Arizona's injury would in fact need surgery. She took one last look at the x-ray that she had pinned up before yanking it down with a sigh. There was nothing she loved more than performing an amazing surgery, but having to perform said amazing surgery on another surgeon, rendering them effectively useless, was not on her list of things to do before she died. She gloomily walked towards Arizona's room, again thinking of how strong this woman was.

As usual the hospital gossip mill was on form, she had already caught some of the paediatric nurses ogling through the long rectangular window of their new Attending's room. She had tried to shoo them away countless times, berated them for their lack of self, or others', respect and had even tried scaring them, but it was clear that she had lost her rank amongst the toughest doctors. As long as Lexie didn't out-rank her, there was still hope. That wasn't the worst of it though, Mark and his big mouth had already 'outed' her as the lunatic who was driving the car that hit her – and he called himself her best friend?

Callie slowly pushed the door open, taking in a deep breath before she took the plunge and made herself visible to Arizona. "Okay." She sighed as she stepped further into the room. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" She looked everywhere in the room except at Arizona. She noticed how the lights from the corridor outside reflected on the putrid vinyl flooring that seemed to be the fan favourite of hospital architects, she enjoyed the familiar drip-drip of the contents escaping the UV bag and flowing gently into Arizona's arm. She realised where her eyes were going as they trailed up the creamy skin, she quickly averted her eyes to neutral territory – her shoes.

"I'll take the bad news first, that way the good news can cheer me up." Arizona grinned broadly.

Callie smiled at the comment and looked from her shoes up at Arizona, she thought that she would get lost in the never ending oceans of those gorgeous blue eyes. _Focus! _She reprimanded herself. "Erm, well... you're kind of going to need surgery." Callie winced expecting the blonde to end her perkiness, and blow her fuse. When it never happened, the beautiful dimpled grin didn't even falter, she continued. "You're not mad at me? Why aren't you yelling?"

"Well, that all depends. Are you performing the surgery?" Arizona seemed to be searching her face, trying to read Callie.

"Yeah I will be." Callie replied almost despondently, waiting for the blonde to finally crack.

Arizona's grin grew even bigger, if that was even possible. She leaned toward Callie as if about to tell her the world's best kept secret. The blonde's voice dropped an octave as she whispered, "Well I do hope that you operate better than you drive Dr. Torres." _Is she flirting with me? _Callie wondered. _It's probably just the painkillers. _she reminded herself.

"I'll choose to ignore that comment." Callie beamed as the blush that had found its way to her cheeks began to recede again. "Want the good news now?"

"You mean that you operating on me _isn't_ the good news?" Arizona teased. She knew that she was blatantly flirting with the woman who knocked into her, but who could refuse a woman who saved a child. She noticed a very slight blush creep over Callie's smooth cheeks, for the second time in as many minutes, and internally congratulated herself. _You've still got it Zona._

"Well I didn't mean for it to be." Callie grinned fidgeting with the x-rays in her hand. "Breaking news here at the hospital though, is that I knocked you over. Depending on who ask, you're either needing knee surgery, dead or dying." She risked a look into the piercing blue eyes before her and pouted, "Your minions have even taken over my floor. I don't even have a safe place in the hospital where I can hide." She paused when it seemed that Arizona was going to say something, but when the blonde stayed silent she continued. "I don't know when you came here and got the whole of Seattle Grace – Mercy West staff on your side, but I can't move an inch in this hospital without getting _really_ dirty looks."

"Ah, it must be the fairy dust and awesomeness that is me." Arizona replied with a mock haughty air. "But I think that the sooner you put me back on my Heeley's and into my ward the sooner the glares will end." She flashed a smile at the stunned Latina standing before her. Whenever this woman was near her she couldn't help smiling, no matter how much pain she was in.

"Heeley's? Arizona, do I even want to ask?" Callie smirked. Arizona surprised her more with every detail that she revealed. She knew that she wanted to get to know the Peds surgeon a whole lot more.

"What? I'm in Peds." Arizona beamed again when she declared her profession. The tiny humans that she saved on a daily basis made her the happiest woman alive. There was no feeling this world had to offer even nearly as amazing as when you walk out of an OR knowing that you have given a child their whole life.

"Well your Royal Fairyness of the Peds Kingdom, let's get you in and out of surgery and back to your people before I get burnt at the stake." Callie couldn't help but laugh with Arizona. The blonde surgeon had a beautiful melodic laugh that was contagious to Callie. She silently berated herself for letting this woman affect her so much after knowing her for less than a day. She realised as she looked once again at the blue eyes that she had not only fallen for the woman before her, but she had fallen for the tiny little crinkles that accented the blue oceans with every smile, the twinkle that showed her eyes were laughing when she was and the two dimples that made Callie's heart beat faster every time they made an appearance.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that it's going to take much more than just an operation for my people to forgive you." Arizona played along.

"Really? And what do you suppose one would have to do?" Callie asked cocking her eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm thinking grovelling, and lots of it. That might just help." She noticed Callie's eyebrow lowering and cheekily added, "A little." Arizona smiled. She loved the way that Callie reacted to her, the way that they could be blatantly flirting with each other, but in essence not really be flirting openly. She had to keep reminding herself not to fall to hard or fast, she had known Callie for less than twenty-four hours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** Still own nothing :(**

**A/N:**** Right, so in the last chapter before I updated it I put in an A/N however it clearly didn't save. Just to let you know, I have zero medical experience (unless you count broken bones and concussion) so if I'm wrong about treatments and recovery etc. I do apologize. **

**Anyways, this is the last chapter that I have actually completed, but I have the day off tomorrow so should still be able to update tomorrow night. **

**Cero, last chapter was the shortest yet – I had apologized in my A/N but it didn't go on, but hopefully this one makes up for the last four :)**

**Ariz831, you were right :p**

**Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews!**

**Ch 5:**

Arizona awoke to the familiar gentle beeping of the heart monitor next to her head. She could instantly feel the discomfort of her leg. It was being raised at her ankle and being supported just above her knee, making movement next to impossible. She had always felt sorry for her kids when they had to have ops like this, she knew that it couldn't be comfortable but now had the experience too. Immediately after noticing the discomfort she felt the burning-stabbing pain of her knee. It was worse than before the operation, but the earlier pain was numbed by adrenalin, and the breathtaking view of the Latina that had caused all the pain in the first place. She squeezed her eyes closed and focused on her breathing to try to get through the agony.

Arizona's eyes shot open when she heard her door fly open, she saw Callie come running into the room, only then realising that the heart monitor had changed its rhythm signalising her increased heart beat. She smiled into the chocolate eyes that were focussed upon her, noting the worry deep within them. "You okay?" Callie closed the door behind her and walked further into the room, releasing the breath that she didn't even realise that she was holding.

Arizona couldn't trust herself enough to open her mouth without letting out a few sobs; she simply nodded her head in response. The pain was shooting up and down her leg, her head was now starting to hurt and she wanted arms around her, holding her and telling her that everything would be okay. Even though she knew that she was fine and that everything _would_ indeed be okay, she still needed someone to say it.

"Here, maybe this will help." Callie reached towards Arizona's drip and injected more painkillers into it. She looked down into Arizona's eyes and saw unshed tears threatening to fall. _I did this to her, I caused her this pain, all because I was paying more attention to the families in the park! Fix this Callie. _She reprimanded herself. She walked around the bed to Arizona's left, her good side. Sitting down slowly, she gently pulled Arizona into her arms, knowing that it's what she would want if it was her who was hurting. Callie felt Arizona tense for a second before relaxing into her and resting her head on the brunettes shoulder. She looked down at Arizona's face, still able to see the pain that she was in, hoping that soon it would ebb away. Callie took in a deep breath of air, allowing her body to relax, not realising that the coconut radiating from the blonde hair would invade her senses until the scent found its way to her. She felt not only her body relax, but her heart warm a little too.

Arizona breathed in the peppermint smell of Callie, she was feeling slightly more relaxed now that she had pain meds coursing through her veins. It may also have something to do with the way that she was being held by her amazing surgeon. The strong arms that were wrapped around her made her feel like nothing in the world could hurt her anymore. "Do all your patients get this kind of treatment Dr. Torres?" She grinned cheekily into Callie's neck noting the goosebumps that her simple action caused.

"No, you're the Fairy Queen of the Peds Kingdom, so I must keep you very happy." Callie teased back. She grinned into the blonde hair, immediately feeling the stress and hurt from the last year melting away.

"Well if you stay exactly where you are it will be _very_ easy to keep me _very_ happy." Arizona punctuated what she said by snuggling deeper into Callie's side and releasing a big sigh.

"Arizona Robbins, you are so cheesy." Callie giggled and wrapped her arms more tightly around the petite form.

After a few minutes of silence Callie thought that Arizona had maybe fallen asleep, she wasn't sure whether to stay a bit longer, or to go. She wanted more than anything to lie back on the hospital bed and stay like this with Arizona, but she knew that she had work that needed to be done. She was pulled out of her internal debate when she heard Arizona's whisper. "Why is it that I've known you less than twelve hours but I feel like I've known you for years?" Callie couldn't help but smile. She had felt the same way when she realised how easy it was to be in the presence of this woman.

"I don't know." Callie whispered back. "But I do know that I feel exactly the same way." The sensation of Arizona's breath against her neck was causing a constant flow of electricity to course through her body. She felt like her heart rate hadn't decreased since she met this woman. She noted that Arizona's had also hiked a little when she had sat on the bed, and had also not calmed yet. The constant beeping was irritating her somewhat, but she felt just a teensy bit smug knowing that it was her that was causing the slightly fast heartbeat. Part of her wanted to comment on it and tease Arizona, but a bigger part of her was scared that it would make things awkward.

Callie decided that a few more minutes with Arizona in her arms, where she knew that the whole scary world couldn't get to her or hurt her, wouldn't do her mountain of paperwork any harm. She let her mid drift back to over the day's events, to the first time that she had seem the striking blue eyes, the first time that the dimples had made an appearance, to the first time that she had heard Arizona's contagious laughter.

The sound of a pager going off in the room startled Callie out of her slumber. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _She feels Arizona stir in her sleep as well. _I can't believe I fell asleep! _She gently slides her arm from underneath the slumbering form before yanking her sleeve up and checking the time. _Oh God, I slept for two hours!_ She slowly pulls herself away from Arizona, smiling at the dozing woman as she heads toward the door.

"Where you going?" She jumped slightly when she heard the mumble as she walked to the door, not expecting Arizona to have noticed her leaving.

"I got paged. I'll come and check on you a bit later." Callie's heart soared knowing that her presence was missed even though Arizona was asleep. _Don't get too excited, she's probably just a light sleeper._

"Doughnuts." Callie came to an abrupt halt, the door half open. _What did she say? _She looked at Arizona again. "Bring doughnuts with you." _Okay so I did hear right._

"I'm not even going to ask. See you later." Callie giggled. She closed the door softly behind her and walked toward the nurses' station. There leaning over the counter was none other than Mark Sloan chatting up Lindsay, her favourite nurse, who was blushing and trying to look busy.

"Aaah, Dr. Torres, just the surgeon that I was looking for." He stood upright and smiled down at her.

"_You_ paged me? Seriously Mark, have you never heard of a cell phone?" She walked around him and picked up the stack of files that was sitting waiting for her attention. Oh the life of an Attending, the excitement never ends.

"I have actually. Called you about ten times. Wanted to know how Blondie is doing." He smiled knowingly at her. "Only thing is, you didn't answer. Walked all over the hospital then came down here to see if your nurses knew where you were. Apparently you've been in _there_" He indicated his thumb toward Arizona's room with a cheeky yet slightly purvey grin on his face, "with Blondie for over two hours." He raised his eyebrows cockily at her. She had to seriously restrain herself to prevent herself from _seriously_ injuring him. "You've just met her, can't you keep it in your pants man, you're worse than me!"

"I am not a man-whore like you Mark." She carried on flicking through the files, not even looking up at Mark to talk to him. She knew that her standing at the nurses' station talking about her and Arizona would be adding fuel to the flames of the already blazing gossip mills, but she didn't care.

"True, you're just a whore." He threw back at her. It wasn't often that he would call her out on her string of one-night stands that she had been through as a sort of rebound phase after Erica, but this opportunity he couldn't let go.

Callie looked up at him giving him a death glare. "Unlike you, _I_ actually have work to do." She slammed closed the file that she had been looking at, picked up the entire stack and made her way toward her office. Instead of Mark walking away, he stepped in beside her and followed her into the office, closing the door behind them.

"So, you like her right? You know who she is I assume." He watched her as she let the files drop down onto her desk. He knew that she deserved to be happy after all that she had been through, and from what he had heard about the Paediatric Attending that was now under Callie's care, this could be her shot at happily-ever-after.

"Yes Mark I know exactly who she is. I had to operate on her remember." She side-stepped his first question, she knew that she liked Arizona. She had liked her from the moment that she had laid eyes on her. The problem was that she didn't know what was going to happen. Did Arizona really like her or was it a combination of adrenaline and painkillers that was causing her to flirt so blatantly? She wanted to tell Mark how she felt about Arizona, but what if nothing ever came out of today, the flirting and the shivers and goose bumps. What if she was the only one of them actually feeling anything?

"Cal I've known you for what? Three years? And for two of those three years you have either been into women or starting to get into women. I know when you like someone." He walked up behind Callie and turned her to face him. "Don't worry, I'm sure that she likes you too. You're hot and you're brilliant in bed – I should know." He couldn't help that last part.

Callie beams but slaps Mark on the arm. "You lost the right to talk about me in bed the moment I got out of bed the last time we slept together!" She knew that she had to figure out what was happening with her and Arizona, and where they were going, before she invested herself into this woman too much. "Do you really think that I have a shot with her?"

"Cal, just give it a try. You deserve to be happy after the crap that you have been through. Just give her a chance." He gave her a wicked grin. "I have your back, if she hurts you I'll make sure that she is sorry. Mind you, I think you might already have that one covered." She couldn't help but laugh at Mark's reference to her running over Arizona.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to give it a shot with Arizona. They were so comfortable in each others' presence as it was already, they were so comfortable that they fell asleep wrapped in each others' arms after knowing each other not even a day. She looked up at Mark again, a smile plastered across her face. She knew that this was the right thing to do. She had to trust her feelings, despite her head wanting to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction, her heart needed her to stay. She knew now what she needed to do. It had been about forty five minutes since she had been fake-paged and she knew that every fibre of her being wanted to crawl back into Arizona's bed.

"I've got to go sort some stuff out, I'll call you later." Callie picks up her white coat and leaves her office and Mark behind her. Again she had thought that Mark was off her back, but when she saw him running to catch up to her she knew that the questions would start.

"What _stuff _would you need to do? You aren't even meant to be here." He questioned, now walking alongside her. He realised that they were heading toward the locker room and noted the slight grin that Callie was wearing. "Oh, by any chance is Blondie a part of the _stuff_ that you need to sort out, as you say?"

Callie opened the door to the Attending's locker room and headed straight to her locker, hoping that if she ignored Mark he would go away, realistically though she knew that he wouldn't. She opened her locker wishing that she could find the time to give it a good spring clean. There were probably five outfits that she had chucked in there at one time or another. As a neat and organised person, her locker was the bane of her life. No matter how often she emptied it, it always ended up full of stuff. It was like a black hole though; everything that she put into the locker seemed to disappear, leaving only the things that she didn't want. She pulled out the dark jeans that she had been wearing earlier that day, chucked them onto the bench behind her and continued fumbling around inside the locker to find her bag and a clean shirt.

Mark had sat down on the bench and watched as Callie had fought with her locker. She was the only person aside from Christina Yang that he knew who had a bomb site as a locker. She hadn't always been like that though. Her locker used to show who she was outside of work, neat and tidy, when she was with Erica there were photos of the two of them stuck on the inside of the door, instead it was now empty. She even had hangers in her locker at one stage, so that her clothes were easy to access in order to leave the hospital quicker. Mark knew the cause of the chaos. She had totally thrown herself into work, and one-night stands, after Erica had left her almost a year ago. It had only been three months since Callie had started to turn herself into a normal human being again, although she still seemed to spend almost a week at a time in the hospital. He had even managed to persuade her into going on a few dates. One relationship even looked like it would last for a while, but the woman had turned out to be a psychotic stalker of some kind.

Neither Mark nor Callie batted and eyelid as she got changed in front of him. It was nothing that he hadn't seen before. "Cal, what is going on inside that head of yours?" He stood up as she pushed her locker closed. When she was like this he knew that the only way to get information out of her was to irritate it out of her. "Do I need to say your whole name? Callio-"

"Okay okay, I admit it. I am falling for her. Are you happy now?" She yanked the door open and stepping out onto the empty corridor, not even waiting for her new shadow to follow. "I've never felt as happy as the moment that I woke up with her in my arms." She turned to look at Mark. "Get your head out of the gutter. She was in pain and I was comforting her, we fell asleep." She grinned broadly remembering the feeling of waking up with Arizona in her arms. "But it felt amazing."

"I'm sure it did." He looked at her puzzled when he noticed which button she had pressed on the elevator. "So if you are so into her, and want to spend so much time with her, why are you going home rather than going to see her?"

"Doughnuts." Callie didn't even bother to explain, she didn't even know herself. "Do you think I should take her some of her case files so that she doesn't get bored?" Callie suddenly thought out loud.

"Doughnuts? Seriously Cal, I didn't even realise that you liked them so much, but still that doesn't answer the question." He looked at her noticing her distant gaze. He then realised how hooked Callie was. He had never seen this side of her. That was a good thing right? "Would you want case files if you were here as a patient rather than a surgeon?"

"Point taken. She asked me to bring her doughnuts when I go see her again. So I'm going to get doughnuts. I'll see you later, or not, whatever." She rushed out of the elevator when it opened on the ground floor, excited to get back to the blonde. It had been over an hour and a half since Mark had woken her. She hoped that Arizona wasn't in too much pain. _Maybe I should get her something to keep her company when I'm not there. She is Peds after all, she'll appreciate it._ She smiled to herself when she realised that she was using Arizona's explanation for everything that was Arizona.

**A/N:**** After editing this Chap I realised that it was like 6000 words so split it where I could. If you want I can put Ch6 up today as well. Let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Okay so here you go, all you awesome (yet slightly impatient) people :) and thank you...**

**Unfortunately it's shorter than I thought it was.**

**Ch6:**

Callie pulled the glass door open and stepped into the doughnut shop, she hardly ever came here. She looked around the place, taking in the bright red and orange counters before her. There were only a few seats available, unlike a normal coffee shop that would be littered with benches and tables. She realised that she was the only customer in the store, she looked up at all the choices that were available, not sure of what Arizona would like. _Sprinkles? She would like sprinkles right? What if she doesn't though? _

"What can I get for you ma'am?" The pimply young teenager behind the counter pulled Callie out of her mind.

"I don't know. What would you want if you had been run over?" Callie asked herself more than him, but when he answered her question she thought that maybe he could be some help after all.

"It depends how long I would be in hospital for I suppose. Oh and what's wrong with me. Who are you buying for?" He grinned at Callie. He had the potential to be an extremely attractive boy if he could clear the pimples. He was rather tall with a strong build, not a lanky little thing. His shaggy brown hair framed his face and emphasised the bright green of his eyes. If he had been around when she was younger – and straight, she probably would have gone for him. Whomever he ends up with one day would be very lucky.

"Well I ran into someone today, she had knee surgery. Other than that, and a few minor cuts and bruises, she's all good. Barring any complications I think she'll be in there for three or so days." Callie shifted from one foot to the other, anxious to make a decision and get back to the blue eyed splendour.

"Ooh, that's a tough one then. You've got some grovelling to do it seems, so I'd take one of everything. That way you make sure that you've bought her favourite. Unless you know what her favourite is, however if you already knew what her favourite was you wouldn't still be standing here."

Callie couldn't help but laugh a little at his rambling, but he had a very valid point. "One of each it is then. Thanks for the help." Callie smiled and waited for him to gather up what looked to be almost thirty donuts. _I hope she loves donuts as much as she seems to._

"Thank you for all your help-" Callie paused, waiting for him to fill her in on his name. "Kyle. You will make somebody very happy one day."

Callie then rushed donuts in hand, back toward the hospital intending on making one final stop. On her way to the toy shop she walked past the ice cream parlour and silently congratulated herself on giving her car keys to Christina so that her groceries wouldn't lie in her car for who knows how long. She just hooped that Christina had done it and not been distracted into having yet another Tequila fuelled drunken night with Meredith.

The store was full of toys of all shapes and sizes, of all kinds of descriptions. However Callie hardly noticed them, she instead walked blindly past all the toys as she entered the store making a beeline for the stuffed animals that adorned the back of the shop. She liked the way that they were all cuddled together, the smaller ones sitting on the laps of the bigger ones. She made a mental note to show them to Arizona one day.

Callie picked up a green bear with rather haggard looking fluff wondering who would ever want a teddy that looked like had been dropped into a chemical refuse bin before being put on the shelf. She then scanned through the masses of bears, cats, dogs, zebras and what looked like a rat. She liked a big brown bear that sat at the back of the display, every part of her wanted to get it for Arizona, except for the realistic part of her. The bear that she had in mind was almost six feet tall and she knew that she would never be able to carry it back to the hospital, even if she didn't have the doughnuts. It took her at least ten minutes to find the perfect one. It had to be perfect for what Callie had in mind.

Back at the hospital Callie walked straight to the Ortho floor, instead of going to Arizona's room she walked straight to her office. She dug around her desk looking for the perfect tools. Smiling triumphantly at the remnants of last week's rage infused breakage of a previously useful splint, she carried on digging around for masking tape. Callie yanked the top drawer out completely and tipped the contents out onto her already cluttered desk. Spotting the tape in amongst the mess she grabbed it and pushed the unwanted items to the side.

She pulled the stuffed bear out of the shopping bag and sat it on her desk. "Sorry little guy." She lined up the re-sized splint on his leg and re-created a teddy version of Arizona's leg. When she was happy with the way that the bear looked she fumbled around on her desk a bit more before finding a piece of paper. "Jeez I really need to organise this place." She mumbled. On the piece of paper that she had managed to track down she wrote an apology to Arizona and drew a big smiley face. It was nothing special, but she had forgotten to buy a card and she was too anxious to see Arizona to go down to the gift shop at the hospital.

Having gathered up her rather large box of doughnuts, and balanced the bear on the lid, she pulled open her office door and made her way toward Arizona's closed room. She ignored the stares coming from the nurses, knowing that no matter what, the gossip mill would go wild. Upon reaching her destination she glanced into the room to find that Arizona was still sound asleep. It had been at least three hours since she had left Arizona in the room. She tried to open the door as quietly as she could, hoping that she could watch Arizona sleep. When she reached the chair next to the bed she placed the donuts and the bear on the bedside table.

"Mmmm, I smell donuts." Arizona stirred from her slumber smiling, clearly the painkillers were working. Callie watched as her eyes fluttered open like curtains raising on the star of a show. Arizona turned her head to smile at Callie. "Hey Calliope. You took your time getting back. I thought that maybe you got sick of me."

"How could I get sick of you?" Callie grinned back, not even noticing Arizona's use of her full name. "Besides, it took Kyle and me a while to decide which donuts to choose for you, and then it took just as long to pack them all up." She wasn't sure what was happening between them. She desperately wanted to stroke the blonde hair, to cup Arizona's cheek and run her thumb along her exquisite cheek bones. Her eyes kept finding their way to the perfect lips that she longed to taste.

"Who's Kyle?" Arizona questioned. Something that seemed like insecurity of jealousy flashed through Arizona's eyes. Callie wasn't too sure what to make of it so just let it slide.

"Oh, he's the guy at the doughnut shop." Callie reassured her. "We spent quite a while deliberating over it. He wanted to know what kind of home his donuts would be going to before he would release them. I had to assure him that they would be going to a deserving recipient." She saw Arizona's smile grow, captivating her by the dimples that accentuated her happiness. She allowed herself to stare for a moment longer before continuing. "But now I'm not so sure." She couldn't help but laugh when she saw Arizona's smile falter.

Arizona couldn't see the side table as it was slightly behind her due to the highly uncomfortable position that she had to lie in. She really wanted the donuts and wasn't above snatching them from Callie, unfortunately though they were not in Callie's hands. She gave Callie her best puppy dog face, pout and big eyes included. "But I'm all injured and uncomfortable." She whined. Something suddenly clicked in her head, pout turning suddenly into a sly smirk. "Hand 'em over Torres, you did this to me, I want 'em." She crossed her arms and scowled at Callie, hoping that one of her tactics would have worked.

Callie's heart melted the moment Arizona pulled the puppy dog move on her. This woman could potentially be extremely dangerous to her. She was reaching for them when she noted how Arizona's expression changed from pleading to demanding. She laughed then handed over the box. "You had me at the pout."

Arizona's eyes just about popped out of her head when she saw the size of the box that Callie had handed to her. "Wow. Calliope I meant like two or three, or maybe even like six donuts. Not the whole shop." She smiled beside herself. These donuts would last her a while.

Callie leaned forward on her chair, reaching toward the box. "Well, if you don't want them-" Arizona slapped her hand away from the box of donuts, pulling them to the other side of the bed protectively. "Well if you are determined to keep them away from me, at least share them with another sick person." She saw Arizona's eyes glaze over like she had entered another world, all those doughnuts that sat there just waiting to be eaten.

Callie picked up the teddy that she had placed on the side table. She was really pleased with the bear that she had chosen. It had very light brown fur and huge eyes. It was so soft and fluffy that she kind of wanted to keep it for herself. It wore a simple white jacket that could be interpreted as a doctor's coat, and now thanks to her handy work, the fifteen inch bear also wore a splint. She wished that she had thought of buying a toy stethoscope, but now it was a bit late. Callie fixed the little white coat and double checked that the splint was sitting properly.

When Arizona laid eyes on the furry little bear that Callie was holding out to her she couldn't help but beam even wider. Her heart did a little flip at how loving Callie was being. None of her girlfriends in the past had been like this, yet here sat this gorgeous, wonderful woman who was practically a stranger, giving her two of her most favourite things. Not to mention the fact that she had seemed to have a sixth sense about what she had needed earlier today. Despite her growing affection for the woman next to her, and her open show of tenderness, Arizona couldn't help but tease her.

"Aww you poor thing, did she run you over too? Come here, "She took the bear that Callie had been holding out to her, "I'll make you all better." She snuggled the bear into her arms, holding it protectively as if it were a newborn baby.

Callie couldn't help but laugh at Arizona's display with the bear. This woman was so amazing. Her blonde hair was dishevelled from spending the entire day in bed, yet she was still the most exquisite woman that Callie had ever laid eyes upon. She watched in awe as Arizona stroked the fur of the bear tenderly, with the biggest smile on her face. Soothing the injured leg and cooing at him.

"Got a name for your new best friend?" Callie giggled whilst still tenderly watching the woman. The forgotten box of donuts sat to her side whilst she still cradled the bear in her arms.

"Not yet. I'll probably come up with something whilst I'm stuck in here _all_ on my own." She pouted again as she tried to turn to face Callie more comfortably.

"Well that's why I got him for you, to make sure that you're not lonely when I'm gone." Callie smiled down at Arizona. She was really tempted to kiss the breathtaking blonde, her eyes sparkled unlike they had before. She could feel her heart beating at a thousand miles an hour. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears. The rapid beeping on the monitor on the other side of Arizona told Callie that her heart wasn't the only one that was going nuts.

Callie watched as her hand reached forward and cupped the ivory cheek. She heard the sharp intake of breath as her hand made contact with the smooth flesh. She eyes found their way to the soft pink lips, then back up to the sparkling sapphires. She couldn't understand what was flashing across them, but she knew within her heart that it was nothing bad.

Arizona's breath caught in her chest as Callie's hand cupped her cheek. The warmth from the Latina's hand radiated her entire body. She was scared of getting hurt but she knew that the woman before her was everything that she had ever wanted. She didn't understand how she knew that this, whatever it was, wouldn't crumble and fall under her feet, but she just did.

Callie felt herself being pulled onto the bed, her eyes still being held captive by the blue oceans before her. A small, milky hand found its way to her cheek and a soft thumb ran over her bottom lip sending shivers up and down her spine. Her body leaned forward by its own accord, her head dipped lower reaching towards the lips that have been invading her mind all day.

Arizona watched as Callie moved toward her. Her whole body flushed, she could feel her heart's excitement all over her body, in the very tips of her toes and fingers, in her stomach, and even on her skin as the electricity rushed over it. She tilted her head up towards Callie's, anticipation coursing through every cell in her body. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten her suddenly dry lips, she watched as Callie did the same, having to hold back a moan that tried to escape. How could something so simple be _so sexy_?

**A/N:**** Thanks again to all you lovely people for reviewing. I felt that after you all begged for the next chapter, I couldn't leave it as short as it was, so I wrote a bit more. Not totally positive how to write the first kiss, and didn't want to rush it. Sorry :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** Yup, still own nothing.**

**A/N:**** Not sure that I like how I wrote this chapter, keep thinking that it could have been written so much better. I read it like a hundred times but couldn't find the specific bits that needed to be changed. Sorry if it's a bit of a disappointment :(**

**Ch7: **

_Callie felt herself being pulled onto the bed, her eyes still being held captive by the blue oceans before her. A small, milky hand found its way to her cheek and a soft thumb ran over her bottom lip sending shivers up and down her spine. Her body leaned forward by its own accord, her head dipped lower reaching towards the lips that have been invading her mind all day._

_Arizona watched as Callie moved toward her. Her whole body flushed, she could feel her heart's excitement all over her body, in the very tips of her toes and fingers, in her stomach, and even on her skin as the electricity rushed over it. She tilted her head up towards Callie's, anticipation coursing through every cell in her body. Her tongue darted out of her mouth to moisten her suddenly dry lips, she watched as Callie did the same, having to hold back a moan that tried to escape. How could something so simple be _so sexy_? _

Arizona's heart soared as she felt Callie's lips flutter against her own. Electricity jolted through her entire being, her heart felt like it stopped in time. Nothing in the world had any meaning except for the soft, plump lips that were now connected to hers. The room seemed to spin and her whole body turned into goo. She wanted this kiss to never end.

Callie flicked her tongue out of her own mouth and stroked it languidly along Arizona's bottom lip begging for entry. Arizona's lips parted willingly, allowing the Latina's tongue to find her own. When their tongues brushed for the first time both women groaned into each other, deepening the kiss further, adding pressure between their lips, trying to infuse themselves together.

Arizona's hand snaked around the back of Callie's neck pulling her closer; she needed to feel the pressure of the brunette's body against her own. Callie's fingers found their way into the soft blonde curls of the woman below her, and could instantly feel the urgency in their kiss increase dramatically. She pushed herself further onto the bed, closer to the woman that she was lost in. Their breathing became more and more ragged as their kiss became more and more desperate.

The incessant beeping of the heart monitor beside Arizona's head started to get to Callie, stopping her from totally loosing herself within the world that she had been taken to. She slowly eased out of the kiss, allowing both her and Arizona to start breathing again. A soft groan escaped her as she kissed the bruised pink lips one last time before moving back slightly so that she could look into the dark blue eyes.

"As much as I love knowing that it's me who is making your heart go crazy, I'm sure that the whole hospital doesn't need to know." Callie whispered against Arizona's mouth and grinned cockily. She placed a chaste kiss on Arizona's still stunned lips then got off of the bed and walked over to the machine. She flicked it off as Arizona pulled the pads off her chest and flung them over the top of the machine. "I don't know though, I kind of miss the beeping now." They both laughed at Callie's mock sadness.

Arizona watched as the woman who had invaded her mind and heart walked back around the bed. It was amazing, no _awesome_, to have somebody around her that cared so much about how she was feeling. She glanced down at the box of doughnuts that was resting next to her injured leg. She had forgotten the pain that her knee was in whilst she had been wrapped up in Callie's warmth, her whole body had immediately missed that contact when Callie had gotten up. She glanced up at her leg, irritated by the injury, she was so glad that she had had the chance to shave this morning. Her left leg still stuck awkwardly out of the side of the blanket and into the air, revealing her soft flesh all the way to her hip.

"How long do you plan on keeping me attached to this evil contraption?" She looked over to Callie as she sat back down, onto the chair rather than her bed. "Seriously, don't you think that you've tortured me enough?" She subjected Callie to her puppy eyes again, hoping that they would work for a second time.

"Nope," Callie shook her head at the Peds surgeon who was using her patients' methods to try to get to her. "Uh uh, not gonna work this time, I'm onto you and your puppy face-ways. You have to leave it like that for at least three days and you know that." She noticed that Arizona was about to say something but quickly added. "Don't go trying to guilt trip me either; it's for your own good." Callie smiled into Arizona's sad eyes.

It still amazed her that only after today she felt like she couldn't live a moment without this woman. She reached her hand up to cup Arizona's cheek again. "You are so beautiful." Callie whispered as she looked into the darkening eyes, her thumb stroked across Arizona's cheek bone, she noticed Arizona's breath hitch, and she didn't need the heart monitor to know that the blonde's heart had already started to beat faster. She watched as the blue eyes slowly closed when her hand moved further along the rouged check and into the blonde curls.

Arizona felt her whole body react to Callie's simple touch. She fought her eyes to open again so that she could look into the chocolate eyes before her. The chocolate orbs had turned almost black from the passion behind them making Arizona's whole body tremble with longing. She pushed herself up onto her elbow so that she could reach Callie easier. She could read the brown eyes and knew where this was going, there was so much longing, passion and something else that she couldn't quite read, etched deep within them. She smiled knowingly just before she felt Callie pull her forward and their lips collide.

There was more passion between them this time, Callie always felt that the first kiss was overrated, there is always too much uncertainty and awkwardness that you don't truly _feel_ what is going on. She gently sucked on Arizona's bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth, she tasted like honey and gooseberries, Callie nibbled it very lightly then ran over it softly with her tongue. She could hear Arizona groaning and whimpering, and could feel her nails digging her nails into the back of her tanned neck.

"Oh god, Calliope." Arizona moaned as her lower lip was released. Callie never noticed the woman say her full name before, but the way it sounded coming from Arizona at this moment severely threatened her resolve.

Arizona tried to get closer to Callie, to feel more of her. This woman was very dangerous. She seemed to automatically know ways to get Arizona very hot and bothered. She fought to take control of their kiss, she was usually the one in command. She gently bit down on Callie's bottom lip causing the Latina to groan loudly, giving Arizona's tongue access. Their tongues continued to duel for control, neither of them willing to submit.

Callie shifted off of the chair and onto the bed where she could be closer to the blonde, her lips never parting Arizona's. She trailed her hands down the smooth milky neck, as Arizona's found their way to her cheeks. Breathing was becoming more difficult and more urgent as she realised how light headed she was starting to get. Arizona must have been thinking the same thing as she felt the blonde easing away from their kiss.

Arizona smiled as she rested her forehead against Callie's, looking into the nearly black eyes that stared into her soul. "Wow." The sound of Callie's deep chuckle sent shivers up her spine all over again.

"I agree. This could be very dangerous." Callie's eyes caught on something light as she sat up away from the temptation of Arizona's lips. She reached down between the bed and the chair to retrieve poor old teddy that had been pushed to the floor during their very heated make out session. Callie placed him gently into Arizona's lap then looked up at her very innocent look. "Shame, I think we scared him." Callie laughed again. She loved how it seemed that she was constantly laughing or smiling in the blonde's presence.

"I think we did." Arizona laughed back. She watched as Callie searched her eyes again, trying to find something within them. "What's wrong." She suddenly felt very self conscious, which was something new to her.

"How do you know my full name?" Callie questioned her. It bothered her that Arizona had already found out her name, for most of her duration in the hospital today she had been sleeping. It couldn't have been Mark, although she wouldn't have put it past him to tell Arizona just to see how Callie would react. _How does she know?_

"Why?" Arizona raised her eyebrow. She was relieved to know that Callie's scrutinizing look hadn't been because of something that she had done wrong.

"It's not often that I come across someone who is willing to risk broken limbs." When she noticed Arizona's confused expression she elaborated. "I don't like people using my full name, only my Father calls me Calliope and that's because I respect him too much to tell him not to."

"Well I think it's a beautiful name, and considering you have already run me over, let's call it even." Arizona grinned triumphantly, displaying her beautiful dimples. "So, _Calliope_, what were you off doing this morning when I happened to cross your path." She nestled herself further into the pillows around her and pulled the box of doughnuts between her and Callie, settled in for a long night of chatting and getting to know one another.

"I was forced to take a day off. My lovely flatmate decided to trash the apartment whilst I was living in the hospital, so I had to get some groceries." She finished off her explanation by picking up one of the frosted doughnuts. "Where were you before you moved to Seattle?"

"You were living in the hospital?" Arizona's eyes bugged open. She ignored the question that the Latina had directed at her, it was a question that would open up a can of worms that would never be able to be closed.

"Umm, yeah I was sort of living at the hospital." Callie looked guiltily up at Arizona who was now eating her third doughnut.

"Care to tell me why?" She cocked her head to the side curiously searching Callie's face for a reaction. She watched as Callie reached toward an iced doughnut with coloured sprinkles, she quickly reached over and smacked the hand away gently. "You can't have that one." She simply stated with a cheeky grin.

"Let me guess, that's your favourite one? Not the chocolate coated one, or the one with the chocolate centre, but the one with icing and sprinkles? I should have known." Callie rolled her eyes at how easy it really was to understand Arizona. Arizona just grinned goofily back at her. She nodded her head signalling for Callie to continue. "Well it's kind of a long story, maybe I'll tell you another time." She really didn't want to tell Arizona all of her history so soon after meeting her. _What if I scare her away?_

"Well I'm not going anywhere for three days. I'm sure it won't take that long to tell me?" The fear that flitted across Callie's eyes made her realise that it was nothing simple that had made her sleep at the hospital. The pain that soon followed, but never showed in her face, made her change topic. "Where are your parents from originally?" She decided on a safe subject, the joy that she had seen in Callie's eyes earlier when speaking of her father told her that Callie's family was a close one.

"My dad's originally from Mexico, and my mom is from Greece, as you can probably tell by my name." Callie smiled into Arizona's dancing eyes. "Then there is my sister Aria. According to Greek Mythology Aria was one of the mortal loves of Apollo, the great Olympian god of prophecy."

"So what does you name mean then?" Arizona moved the now half empty box of doughnuts onto the table and shuffled up as best she could so that Callie could lie next to her on the bed.

Callie moved so that she had Arizona resting against her with her arm around her small frame and her head resting in the crook of Callie's neck. "It means beautiful-voiced. In Greek mythology Calliope was the muse of epic poetry, she was a daughter of Zeus but she is best known as Homer's muse, the inspiration of the Odyssey and the Iliad, I don't know if you know about them."

"Yeah, you really do suite your name." Arizona tilted her head up to look at Callie, her eyes were shining as she spoke of the meanings behind her and her sister's names. She was such a beautiful woman.

Callie smiled back at the blonde and squeezed her a little tighter, inhaling her scent once again. "How about you, where did you get your name from?" She could feel her eyes getting heavier, it had been a long day yet she didn't want to leave yet.

"I was named in honour of my grandfather." She covered her mouth as she released a huge yawn. Her head was so comfortable on Callie's shoulder and the scent of Callie that was wafting in and out of her nose with each breath, seemed to relax her even more. "Hmmm. He was serving on the USS Arizona during the Pearl Harbour attack. He rescued nineteen people before he drowned." She sighed as she remembered the way that her father had told her the story. He had had so much passion and pride in his voice, his eyes twinkled but she could still see the sadness within them.

"You need to sleep." Callie whispered softly into the ear that was being hidden by gentle curls. "Do you want me to stay for a while?" Part of her was hoping that Arizona would say yes, just so that she could wake up again to the wonderful feeling of Arizona in her arms. The other part of her though wanted to run home and tell Mark everything about this spectacular woman, and then she wanted to crawl into her own bed and spread out like a starfish.

She felt Arizona shake her head. "No, as close as I am to falling asleep, I don't trust myself to actually get there whilst you're here. I'll be too busy talking." She nuzzled her head further into Callie's neck. "But I wouldn't say no to a goodnight kiss." Callie could feel Arizona's lips curling up into a smile causing goosebumps to form all over neck and shivers to shoot down her spine.

"Me either." Callie turned onto her side, leaning awkwardly onto her elbow so that she was above Arizona's head. She watched as the blue eyes became three shades darker, mirroring her own passion. The way that Arizona bit down on her lip whilst looking into Callie's eyes made anticipation build within her stomach. She longed to taste the soft lips once again. _Will there always be this sweet, tortuous build up before every kiss? _Callie wondered to herself.

Arizona tilted her chin upwards, eagerly waiting for Callie's lips to crash against her own. She moaned loudly at the contact, immediately threading her fingers into the dark curls effectively pulling Callie closer into her. She heard Callie's groan as it mingled with her own.

"Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Get off that bed _this _instant!" The very loud and _very_ angry voice of Miranda Bailey invaded Callie's mind forcing her to fly across the room faster than was thought humanly possible. A bright blush crept up her chest settling in her cheeks.

**A/N:**** Eh, still not too sure about this Ch. Hopefully the next one will be better. Hope that you still enjoyed it though. **

**Please let me know if there's anything specific that you want to see happen with these two, I'm having a bit of an issue with writer's block and I don't want to leave this story unfinished.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Grey's or its characters, I own even less now that all you lovely people gave me great ideas – THANK YOU! :)**

**A/N:**** Thank you all for the amazing reviews that you have been sending my way, lots of happy smiles. You are all unbelievably... AWESOME and SUPER!**

**Ch8**

"_Calliope Iphegenia Torres! Get off that bed _this_ instant!" The very loud and very angry voice of Miranda Bailey invaded Callie's mind forcing her to fly across the room faster than was thought humanly possible. A bright blush crept up her chest settling in her cheeks._

"Sorry Ma'am, I mean Mir-, I mean Doctor Bailey." Callie stumbled over her words as she looked sheepishly from Arizona who looked either on the verge of tears or laughter to Bailey who looked like she was on the brink of murder.

"Get a grip of yourself Torres." Bailey stormed further into the room and closer to Callie, causing her to push herself as far into the wall as she could. "You are a doctor in this hospital, are you not?" Bailey looked furiously from Callie back at Arizona who was trying her hardest to keep a straight face. "All of you young people have the nasty on your minds all the time; you walk through the corridors with these sexy eyes constantly undressing each other. In the hallways!" Her tone became sterner and louder as she continued her rant. "I don't know what's gotten into you all. I walk in on you in on-call rooms, supply closets and now patient rooms!" She turned to Arizona glaring at her. "And you!" She pointed her finger directly at the cowering form. "You haven't even been in this hospital for a day and I'm already finding you doing things in my hospital rooms. I would never have pegged you as one of the dirty-sexy-time in my hospital type of doctors." She shook her head in disappointment. "Go home Doctor Torres, I don't want to see you in this room unless it's during visiting hours. Am I clear?" She subjected Callie to her trademark Nazi stare-down until the not-so-badass surgeon nodded her understanding.

"Yup, got it." Callie waited for Bailey to turn around before she stuck her tongue out at the shorter surgeon causing Arizona to erupt into a fit of giggles. Bailey turned on her sharply giving her a stern glare immediately silencing the petite blonde.

"I'm glad that you find this so funny Doctor Robbins. When you struggle to find your residents because they are all too busy doing the McNasty, as they call it, in the on-call rooms you won't be laughing so much anymore." She headed towards the door but paused just before she opened it. "You have two minutes before I want to see you leaving, and I'm timing you." Bailey looked down at her watch for emphasis then slammed the door on her way out.

"Tut tut, Doctor Torres, _in the hospital_?" Arizona giggled as Callie walked back over to the bed. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed the light blush settle into Callie's cheeks once again. "_Who _was that?" Arizona asked now having calmed down from her fit of giggles.

"Okay, first of all she wasn't talking about me when she mentioned all of those places that she has caught people. She's only caught me in the on-call room, and that was a long time ago." Callie's blush deepened when she realised what she had said, not meaning to have revealed that information. She quickly changed the subject before Arizona had a chance to process what Callie had said. "_That_ was the Nazi. She also goes by the name of Miranda Bailey, or Chief Resident."

Arizona smirked when she realised where her position fell in respect to the short, but rather scary surgeon. "Well then technically we are her bosses. She can't really kick you out of here." Arizona took hold of Callie's hand and pulled her closer to the bed. When Callie sat she snaked her hand around the brunette's neck and pulled her into another searing kiss.

As much as Callie wanted to lose herself in the moment, she knew that Bailey was serious and that the tiny surgeon would become very big and scary if she didn't leave. She captured Arizona's face between her strong hands, stroking them with her thumbs. She reluctantly eased out of the kiss, slowly pecking at the captivating lips, not totally willing to let go yet. She rested her forehead against Arizona's, concentrating briefly on her breathing before she could talk. "We may technically be her bosses, but she is very scary and can be very mean if I don't get out of here. She even scares the Chief, which says something. She controls what really goes on in this hospital." She placed one last chaste kiss on Arizona's soft, tempting lips before she stood up. "I'm going to go now, before she bans me from even coming into this room." She leaned down again and placed another quick kiss on Arizona's cheek, then her forehead, then walked to the door. "Sleep tight. I'll come visit you tomorrow, and you can tell me what you named the teddy."

Callie closed the door gently behind her. She was walking on cloud nine. Today had been the most amazing day that she had had in a very long time. She glanced through the window of the door much like the nurses had earlier, and noted how Arizona was fidgeting trying to find a comfortable way to sleep.

"That wasn't two minutes, but I'll let it slide." The stern voice of Miranda coming from behind her caused her to turn around. She had the biggest smile on her face, her heart was singing and she had a slight spring in her step. She wasn't going to let Bailey bring her down. "The new Paediatric Attending?" Was all that was said to the Ortho surgeon.

"Look, I didn't know who she was when my car swerved into her. I never knew who she was when her smile made my heart soar or her laugh made me smile. I didn't know who she was until I had her half way to the hospital and by that time I didn't _care_ who she was." Callie carried on walking to the hospital entrance so that she could go wake Mark up, she didn't care anymore what Bailey had to say to her.

"Torres wait." Bailey was all hard-core and bad-ass, but she still had a soft gooey centre and since her and Callie had become closer that soft, gooey centre seemed to be spreading closer to the edges. "I'm sure that you're patients will be happy that they don't have to endure your sulky face anymore." Callie knew that this was Bailey's way of showing her that she was happy for her. "I don't want and McNasty happening in my hospital rooms." She called after Callie. "Otherwise I will ban you from your own floor."

* * *

The next morning Arizona awoke to a constant tapping next to her head. As her eyes started to focus she noted the large foot bouncing on a jean-clad knee next to her face. There sat Mark in the visitors' chair, earphones in, eyes closed and pencils in his hands head-banging and drumming on his shoe along to whatever he was listening to. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics. For a tough looking guy he did seem to be quite sweet and fun. She had to remind herself though that she had been warned about his man-whore ways.

When Mark realised that Arizona was now awake and laughing at him he pulled himself upright and yanked the earphones from his ears. "Blondie." He nodded his head in her general direction.

"Man-whore." She stopped herself laughing long enough to acknowledge his greeting. "Not that I'm complaining about you being here, but what _are _you doing here?" She noted his mock-offended look and couldn't help laughing all over again, despite feeling like she had been hit by a bus. She looked again at his clothes. He wasn't wearing scrubs or his lab-coat which meant that he was actually off. "Are you even meant to be at the hospital today?"

"Yes and no." He gave her the simple response and flipped open the box of doughnuts that he had found on the table. He pulled a chocolate coated one out and started munching on it. "Callie told me that you asked her to bring you doughnuts, I never realised that you meant the whole shop."

Arizona couldn't help smiling at his comment. The gorgeous Latina had done nothing but look after her and care for her since the accident. Her mind trailed back to the many kisses that they had shared the day before, even going back to Miranda Bailey kicking Callie out of her room. A deep blush spread over her cheeks as she remembered the small woman shouting at them as if they were horny teenagers.

"Oh wouldn't I love to be wherever it is that you are thinking of right now." Arizona snapped back to the present and smacked Mark on the leg, the only place that he could reach. "Ouch." He pouted in a very child like manner causing Arizona to smile up at him triumphantly.

"In your dreams." She knew straight away that she shouldn't have said that to him, she noted how his eyes glazed over and he took on a dream light stare. She smacked him again to get his mind away from wherever it was. "No thinking of me and anybody in that dirty little mind of yours." As much as she wanted to punch this man she knew that he was Callie's best friend. "If you aren't meant to be at the hospital today, why is it that you seem to have the need to be in my room waking me up at," Arizona reached up beside her to find her watch, "at six o'clock in the morning." When the time registered in her brain she immediately felt robbed of sleeping hours. "Don't you know that you're meant to let injured people sleep?" She chided Mark.

"_I_ did nothing wrong. I was woken at five this morning, dragged out of bed, forced to listen to a hyperactive crazy Spanish-ranting woman go on and on about you for half an hour, and then I was forced to get dressed and sit here until visiting hours start at eight." He saw how Arizona's eyes started to sparkle and become less tired looking, he also noticed how her smile had started touching her eyes. Something amazing was going on between his best friend and the woman in front of him and he knew that he would do anything to keep it going.

"Did you say 'crazy Spanish-ranting'?" She asked Mark, suddenly nervous about her lack of Spanish understanding. She had started learning Spanish in school but had never managed to stick with it. She found it pointless learning a language that she felt she would never end up using later on in life. Suddenly she hated they way that she had been thinking back then.

"When she's nervous, scared or really, really angry she starts ranting away in Spanish." He didn't notice Arizona's sudden panic. "But it's really hot when she does." He had taken out his phone by this time and was now reading through the countless messages that him and Lexie had shared before they had broken up. He knew that she was his 'Arizona', his happily-ever-after.

Arizona lay silently in the uncomfortable hospital bed eagerly awaiting eight o'clock. She looked at her watch every five seconds, quickly becoming angry at the hands that seemed to be moving slower than ever. She glanced up at the doughnut box that Callie had brought her last night, wanting to do something nice for Callie after all the amazing things that she had done. She huffed wishing that she wasn't restricted to the bed. "Where is Calliope anyway?" She questioned Mark suddenly coming up with a plan for how she can surprise the wonderful woman.

"Her shift started at six. Bailey was patrolling the corridor so she didn't want to risk being banned from your room all together." He smiled down at the impatient blonde. "Don't worry, visiting hours are soon anyway. She'll probably be standing outside ten minutes early." He looked back at his phone, smiling at a particularly cute message that Lexie had sent him.

"Well in that case, fancy helping out an injured girl?" She smiled her biggest smile, flashing her dimples at Mark. She knew that it wouldn't take much to get Mark to do all her running around for the morning.

"Hmm, it depends on what the 'helping' entails." He slipped his phone back into his pocket, focussing all his attention on Arizona. This could be interesting.

"Breakfast." She declared triumphantly. "Preferably in bed." Marks eyes bulged open. He waited for her to elaborate her plan listening intently to every word that she said. He waited for her to finish, unsure of how he would perform the tasks that she had set out for him without being caught by Callie or Bailey.

"Okay, so you want me to do all that in what," He glanced down at his watch, "and hour and a quarter? Do you realise how much there actually is for me to do?" He whined.

"Tell you what, if you help me with this I'll help you with whomever it is that's been making you have gooey eyes and sad smiles all over your phone." She raised a knowing eyebrow at him. He was just too easy to read. When he didn't deny her comment or decline her offer she smiled at him and held out her hand. "Deal?"

Mark took the hand that had been offered to him. "Fine, it's a deal." He rolled his eyes at the pesky blonde and stood up. "I'll see you in about an hour. If I'm not back it means that I've been caught." He laughed as he walked toward the door, pausing when he heard Arizona's voice again.

"Thank you. You're not such a bad guy after all." Arizona smiled as she watched Mark pull a face at her then leave the room. She set the alarm on her phone for an hour, intending on getting a bit more rest. She knew however that she would be too excited to actually get much sleep.

* * *

Callie patrolled along the main hallway of the Orthopaedic floor. Today was going so slowly. She had woken up early, already amped to see the exquisite blonde. Her dreams had been invaded by that amazing smile and those twinkling eyes that shone like the brightest stars in the darkest skies. She had jumped out of bed, even happier than she had been the day before. There was a skip in her step as she walked across the hall to harass her best friend and drag him over to the hospital, even though it was his day off. She had decided against waking him up the previous night after she saw what time it was when she got home.

She flung the door open with her biggest mega-watt smile on her face. She knew that Mark would still be sleeping as it was only five in the morning, so she didn't bother looking through the apartment. She walked straight into his bedroom and stopped a moment as she watched him sleep peacefully. He lay sprawled across the bed, his body on one side and his head on the other. He clung to what looked like a t-shirt, drool pooling out of the side of his mouth and onto the deep blue pillow.

Callie crept up beside him, slowly leaning over his head. She blew one long stream of air over his ear, trying her hardest to contain her rising giggle. He let go of the t-shirt briefly to swat at his ear, quickly returning to clutch it back to his nose. She leant over him again and ran her finger along his earlobe, eliciting the same response, but this time he turned his head to face the opposite direction. She was getting impatient now, wanting to tell him about what had happened the previous night. She flicked the top of his ear hoping that this time he would wake up. He pushed himself upright putting the entire weight of his torso onto his hands. He looked frantically around his room for the offending invader. When his eyes landed on the laughing woman he growled and dropped back down into his previous position.

"Aren't you a bit old to be sleeping with a binkie?" She laughed even harder when she heard Mark grunt his disapproval at her comment.

"I haven't been able to sleep without her. This is the only thing that helps." He held out the grey college top that had previously belonged to Lexie. Callie's laughter stopped abruptly when she registered what this meant. She had been so wrapped up in her own life that was falling apart that she hadn't even noticed how much Mark's had crumbled.

"I'll tell you what. How about you help me and I'll help you." Mark looked up at her once again, not entirely sure what Callie was getting at. "We'll get Lexie back."

She proceeded to tell him all about the breathtaking woman that had captured her heart. Callie hurried him up as he tried to take his time getting ready. As he showered she made him breakfast and coffee, wanting to get to the hospital urgently so that she could sneak into Arizona's hospital room for a good morning kiss.

She just about ran to the Orthopaedic floor, eager to see those blue eyes and dimples before her long and relatively boring day of work. As she arrived on the floor she noticed Bailey sitting at the nurses' station reading a file. _Damn it!_ Callie sighed and walked back toward the Attendings' lounge, grumbling unhappily under her breath.

"You have to stay with her whilst I'm not there." She ordered Mark as she flipped a coffee cup over. "She doesn't know anyone in Seattle so it's unlikely that she'll be getting any other visitors. And we all know how boring this place is if you aren't working." Callie filled her cup of coffee then walked out of the lounge, ready to start the day.

* * *

It was nearing eight o'clock now, almost time to go see Arizona. She bounced down the hallway, passing the nurses' station where Bailey was still keeping vigil. _Does she not have her own work to do? _Callie thought to herself as she watched Bailey watching her. It was then that she noticed the dark blue scrubs that Bailey was wearing. She came to a sudden stop, walking back to where Bailey was still seated.

"I'm assuming congratulations are in order?" Callie questioned as she leaned up against the wooden surface.

"You are assuming correctly Doctor Torres." She didn't look up at the bewildered surgeon. "You're about a day late though."

"How didn't I notice that?" Callie questioned more to herself than to the small woman who had now slammed the file shut and thrown it down onto the desk.

"Might've had something to do with the sexy eyes that you were making at Doctor Robbins." She jibed. Bailey stood up and started making her way toward the elevator.

"Sorry. Congratulation on the promotion though." She called to Bailey as the older woman stepped into the elevator. She knew what the woman had only been sitting here to make sure that Callie wouldn't try to sneak into Arizona's room. Now that she had left Callie just about ran toward the end of the hallway where the Peds surgeon's room was located.

She peeked through the glass of the door to find that the curtain had been pulled shut around Arizona's bed. She eased the door open quietly just in case the blonde was sleeping. The smell of bacon attacked her senses as soon as she closed the door behind her. A smile formed across her face when she realised what Arizona had done.

She walked closer to the bed and pulled the curtain open to find the radiant blue eyes that she hadn't been able to get off her mind since the first time that she saw them, accompanied by those amazing dimples. "Morning beautiful." Callie whispered into Arizona's ear, kissing her cheek tenderly as she stood back up. She took in her surroundings, the heart shaped balloons tied to the head and foot of the metal bed frame, the rose petals that were scattered over the blanket, the array of different foods spread out on the table and the pleased woman sat proudly in the bed. Callie felt like the world had come to a stop in that moment. The only thing in the world that mattered was the woman in the bed before her. She leaned down again, taking Arizona's face in her hands and pulling her up toward her lips. Their lips eased together in a slow yet searing kiss filled with passion, understanding and affection. "You did all this for me?" Callie asked against the soft lips. She pulled Arizona's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it gently, basking in the sweet taste of syrup and strawberries.

"Mmhmm." Arizona hummed, her bottom lip still being held captive between the Latina's teeth. Arizona traced lazy circles with her thumbs at the top of Callie's neck, just below her jaw. "With a lot of help from the man-whore." She giggled. She patted the bed next to her signalling for Callie to sit next to her like she had last night. "Thing is, I now have to figure out who the person is that's got him looking all gooey eyed at his phone."

Callie laughed loudly at Arizona's comment. She loved the way that Arizona described things, the way that she saw things in a different way to everyone else. "Lexie Grey." Callie simply stated as she picked up a strawberry and popped it into her mouth.

"Who's she?" the blonde asked inquisitively before taking a sip of her coffee.

"His ex girlfriend and the Chief's post-it sister-in-law." Callie stifled her laughter when she saw Arizona's look of total confusion. "Oh this will take way more time than we have left here for me to explain the whole post-it thing." She picked up her coffee, taking a moment to enjoy the familiar smell before taking a long sip. "Besides, it'll be easier to explain everything when you have faces to go with the names."

Arizona shrugged her shoulders, just happy to be in Callie's presence. "How's your morning been?" The two lapsed into easy conversation, eating a wonderful breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon and fresh fruit. They drank coffee-shop coffee, rather than the disgusting tar that the hospital offered. Both women lost track of time n their comfortable haze of happiness.

Callie whipped her head up when she heard the door fly open. "Umm Cal, do you know what time it is?" The sight of a nervous Mark immediately told her that Bailey was on the war-path. "She's out there at the nurses' station and she's looking really pissed."

She quickly leapt off the bed giving Arizona a chaste kiss on the cheek before rushing to the door. "Have an awesome day. I'll come see you at about one." Callie looked into the baby-blues one last time before shutting the door and heading off to face the Nazi.

**A/N:**** Thanks again for all the support, ideas and amazing reviews.**

**So I thought of something whilst writing this chapter today. Would you like me o throw in a twist or shall I leave it as is? What I have in mind could be really interesting and may reveal a lot about Arizona and will probably speed up the relationship a little. However, be careful what you wish for...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Firstly:**** Happy holidays to everyone, hope that you are all enjoying your holiday (whatever it may be) and that you are getting a chance to relax!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the teddy (who is yet unnamed but will be by the end of the story).**

**A/N:** **I really would like to apologise for two things, firstly for being AWOL for so long and secondly, for all the errors in my chapters. 'Christina' instead of 'Cristina' and in some places there are quite bad grammatical errors, sorry.**

**Having said that though, I've literally just finished this Chapter and can barely keep my eyes open, so any edit-intending reading that I do now would be pointless. I'll take a look over everything in the morning.**

**One last thing, sorry that this Chapter is a bit short.**

Callie's heart seemed to skip a beat every time she thought of the gorgeous woman resting peacefully down the hall. The room seemed like a magnet, attracting her attention from whatever she was doing. When talking to Bailey on her way past the door, the woman craned her neck to see the blonde in a fit of giggles with Mark sitting on the chair next to her.

"Focus Torres!" Bailey yelled at her, pulling to a halt at the nurses' station. "Like I was saying, Mr. Hilliard needs to have a second scan done." She stopped when she noticed that yet again Callie was staring longingly at the Paediatric Surgeon's room. "ER now. I'm not having you staring moronically at that room for the next three hours. I have been working for the last thirty hours and I've missed my son's Parent-Teacher meeting. I do not need you and your drool clamming up my hallways." She noticed that Callie was about to argue, she stared the feisty brunette down, hoping that she would get rid of the woman and her sad looks all the more quicker. "ER, now!"

Callie begrudgingly turned on her heel and walked toward the elevator. She whined under her breath as she walked past the door that stood between her and the woman that she was falling hard and fast for. _Not too much longer Callie_. She told herself as she tried to look through the window.

"Keep walking. I'm watching you." Bailey called after her. She sat down behind the nurses' station, getting comfortable for her relatively quiet stint on the Orthopaedic floor. "Horny surgeons and all their drama in my hospital." She grumbled under her breath as she pulled a new file open in front of her.

Callie watched as the doors of the elevator opened onto the empty, deserted ER floor. She let out a loud, irritated groan as she walked to the desk. "Great!" She had spotted the Residents playing card games on one of the beds. One in particular had caught her eye.

Lexie Grey slammed down her final card and threw up her arms in victory. "I won!" She pulled her tongue out at the other four Surgical Residents that sat around the petite woman.

Callie cleared her throat, if she had to sit around, suffocated by her own boredom when she could very happily be somewhere else, they would too. All five Residents scattered as if an electrical shot had been fired through each one of them. They turned their attentions on beds that had creases in them, curtains that didn't exactly look straight and on shelves that looked mildly dishevelled.

The day had turned out to be incredibly slow. They had only had two patients come into the ER in just under three hours. Callie had spent most of those hours twiddling her thumbs idly, walking around the ward and happily leaning back in her chair with her feet on the table lost in her own world.

She wondered how Arizona was going to manage when she leaves the hospital. The fact that she had only the one leg that was functioning did create innumerable hurdles for the delicate woman. _Delicate? She didn't even flinch from the pain yesterday, how can you call her delicate?_ Callie continued her inward conversation, barely noticing the Residents beginning their games again.

Arizona slumped angrily back onto her bed after Callie left the room. She looked up at Mark who had been the cause of Callie's hasty exit only moments ago. "Why did you do that?" her deathly glare focussed on the green eyes that sheepishly lingered on her own. "She didn't even give me a kiss goodbye." Arizona whined as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You know Blondie, I actually thought that you were all hard core and stuff when I first met you. You didn't make a sound when I took you out the car, and you had no painkillers. I was actually slightly impressed. Yet here you sit, doped up on morphine and you cry like a baby just because you didn't get a kiss. Seriously Robbins, Seriously?" He raised his eyebrows in her general direction, much like most women do, causing Arizona to erupt into yet another fit of giggles. Mark rolled hgis eyes and flopped down onto the uncomfortable chair.

Arizona gave herself a moment to calm down and compose herself before she turned towards Mark. "So tell me about Lexie." Mark whipped his head up and looked straight into the cobalt blue eyes, curious as to how the woman knew Lexie's name.

"Torres and her big mouth." He leaned back into the chair, trying to get into a comfortable position. The blonde showed off her dimpled smile, generating an air of cocky triumph. He glared at the woman, not entirely sure that she was a safe confidante.

"Go on Mark, you know that if you don't tell me, I can't help you get her back." He looked once again into those blue eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what it was, but those eyes seemed to hold a certain power, that made him want to tell her everything.

"Well it's actually all my fault that I lost her in the first place. Now she's with that ass Karev and every time I see him I have this urge to kill him." He said spoke so fast that Arizona could only blink in confusion.

Arizona was the type of person that had to help someone when she saw that they were in trouble, and Mark was no different. This Lexie woman that held his heart had to have an impressive reason for leaving Mark. She could see the way that he was pining over her. He continuously read old messages from her, sighing, she assumed, every time he read the words 'I love you'.

"Look at me." She waited until his eyes were once again focussed upon her own. "Start at the very beginning, we have nothing but time on our hands."

Arizona's heart soured as he told her about the petite brunette. He skilfully skimmed over the part where she broke his penis during an on-call room session, but he left in all the best bits, and the not-so-best bits. Things got a bit complicated when Mark told her about Little Sloan and the baby, and how Callie had offered to help him raise his grandson.

Arizona's breath caught in her chest upon her of Callie's selfless act for her best friend. The woman, that seemed to be grabbing a tighter and tighter grip around her heart, continued to amaze her in increasingly dramatic ways. Her mind aimlessly drifted to the future, she saw the brunette and her sitting comfortably in a garden with a Golden Labrador puppy nipping at Callie's tanned feet. Her heart swelled as she realised how into Callie she was, it scared her yet excited her at the same time.

Mark continued telling her about the breakup with Lexie. She could understand why Lexie left; it was daunting to have to raise a child at such a young age, and having to struggle through her residency at the same time. He proceeded to explain about his mindless affair with Addison in LA.

"Wait, back up there a second, who's Addison?" Arizona shook her head thinking that she had maybe missed something in amongst all her daydreaming.

"Oh she's just Addison, you meet her sooner or later. She has a way of returning to haunt Seattle Grace and ruin people's lives." Arizona laughed slightly at his description of the woman.

"Ok, but what does she do and how does she feature in this whole affair thing?" Arizona questioned again.

"She's Callie's other best friend, although personally I think she should be kicked off the team due to abandonment during Callie's midlife crisis, but that's beside the point. You're technically part of the Gynie Brigade, so you should know who she is. Addison Forbes Montgomery ring a bell at all?" He paused as he saw realisation sweep across the blonde's face.

"Wow, I so get the affair now." She paused as she gathered herself, "but that still doesn't excuse anything. Lexie loved you, and she would have eventually gotten around the whole baby thing. I know that you were hurting because she left you, then Sloan left you and then to top it all, your grandson had to go too, but your love for Lexie is stronger than all of that. I've known you for a day and I can already see that Mark"

"She slept with Alex when I was in LA." Mark sighed once again with defeat, running his hand though his salt and pepper hair.

"You slept with Addison." The simple statement seemed to flick the light bulb inside Mark's head. They had both done wrong, they had both been scared and hurt but instead of running toward each other they had run away. He needed to fix things with her before it was too late, screw Karev.

"Will you be okay on your own for a while?" He looked at his watch then up into Arizona's smiling eyes. "Callie should be done in about half an hour." Arizona nodded her head in understanding; she knew exactly where he was going.

The sight of Mark rounding the corner into the ER pulled Callie out of her reverie. The stressed and almost scared look that he had on his face startled her. She pulled her feet of the desk and jumped up almost in a panic. "What's wrong?" Callie questioned him, she tried to keep her tone neutral, but she knew that he would be able to hear the worry in her voice.

"She's fine Cal, I just need to talk to Lexie. Is she around?" He looked around the empty ER, the neat beds with all lined up perfectly with their straight linen and perfectly pulled back curtains. A small part of him wanted to make a joke about the lack of patients in the ward, but a bigger and sronger part of him desperately needed to see Lexie.

"Yeah, her and the rest of the useless Residents that are here to accompany my boredom are down the corridor playing their hundredth card game." She waved her hand in the general direction of the Residents then adopted her previous position.

Callie's mind once again floated down to the Orthopaedic floor, to a certain blonde who was now sat alone. Callie glanced once again down at her watch, now that it was getting closer to one o'clock the time seemed to be getting slower and slower. She wanted to smash her watch against the table at one point.

"Mark I can't talk about this now." The irritated voice of Lexie Grey pulled Callie out of her staring contest with her watch. She had never heard the younger woman raise her voice before.

"Fine, but we have to talk sooner or later. I'm not giving up Lex, I'm going to fight for you." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back toward Callie. "I'm gonna go home. Blondie is fine and I assume she is expecting you now, so go see her. I'll call you later."

Callie watched Mark as he walked into the elevator, his shoulders didn't seem to sag as they had for the last few months, his step even looked lighter, and she could have sworn that she saw his eyes twinkling when he spoke to her. _What's gotten into him? _

Callie glanced down at her watch, silently praying for the long hand to have finally reached the twelve. She grinned, but stopped herself just before she started jumping up and down n excitement. She forced herself to walk calmly toward the elevator, so that people wouldn't confuse her for some Psych patient that stole a white coat.

Upon reaching the Ortho floor she glared at Bailey who stood in the elevator doorway. "It's one o'clock, it's visiting hours, I _will_ see Arizona, even if it means hurting you Bailey." The taller woman stood over Bailey, taking full advantage of her height.

"I'm not scared of you Torres." The short woman stepped around Callie and into the elevator without saying another word.

Callie felt herself getting nervous as she walked down the passage toward Arizona's room. _What's wrong with you? _Callie chided herself as she edged closer to the room. She smiled upon seeing the door, and straightened up in order to peak through the window, to make sure that the beautiful woman wasn't fast asleep.

Callie's heart stopped, her hands became clammy and her everything around her turned into a blur. She hadn't expected that. Arizona had never mentioned anything since they had met, there had been plenty of opportunity between all the kissing to mention something this big!

Callie risked one more look into the room. The woman with her back to the door had Arizona in a fit of laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Arizona was practically glowing. Callie immediately turned away from the room, clearly Arizona wasn't missing her.

**A/N:**** So there you have it folks. Who's the mystery woman? I have no idea, she could be one of two people. Shall I go further AU or would you like me to keep in with the show (as of S6 'cause S7 hasn't aired here yet)?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I own nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch.**

**A/N 1:**** HAPPY NEW YEAR! Woop woop, may 2011 be super awesome! Next week Grey's Anatomy starts :D**

**A/N 2:**** Sorry :(. I know that it's been a while, but things kind of got hectic. Anyway, here's the next instalment of The Accident, I really hope that you enjoy it. Pretty please review, I have no idea if this one is any good. The direction that I'm going in does kind of scare me a little, so please tell me if you would rather the new addition not be there, that way I can do a quick edit and I can go back along the path that I was following before my muse changed tracks.**

**Ch10**

_Callie risked one more look into the room. The woman with her back to the door had Arizona in a fit of laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. Arizona was practically glowing. Callie immediately turned away from the room, clearly Arizona wasn't missing her._

She walked backwards away from the door very slowly. Her heart felt like it was being broken apart into thousands of tiny little pieces. _Get a grip of yourself Callie._ She reprimanded herself mentally. _You've known her just over a day!_

Despite trying to convince herself not to care, she felt her breath catching in her throat. Who was this woman and where did she come from? Callie looked through the glass one last time, she saw the woman embracing Arizona enthusiastically, the gorgeous blonde receiving the hug with a broad grin and her dimples dancing happily over her face.

Callie watched as the slender woman perched on the edge of Arizona's bed turned toward the door, she looked down at her watch then back into the startling eyes of the wonderful blonde. Callie could see the look of loss and defeat spread suddenly across the perky woman's features. Although every part of the Latina wanted to saunter into the room and pull Arizona into her arms, to put the dimples back in their rightful place, the pain of the unknown caused her to turn away from everything that she had ever wanted and walked down the passage toward the main exit of the hospital.

"Looks to me like someone has the bug." Arizona was pulled out of her own world by an eerily familiar voice. She turned her head toward the door as the light haired woman walked further into the room.

Arizona beamed. "What's brought you here so early?" She was so happy to see a familiar face again. "I thought that we had arranged for you to fly here next week, after everything was all settled?" She held out her arms to woman, gesturing eagerly for her to come closer.

"Well that was before you decided to start running into cars." The striking woman with electrifying blue eyes sat on the edge of Arizona's bed, pulling the giggling woman into a tight embrace. "So who is she then?"

"Who's who?" Arizona feigned ignorance, suddenly finding the little speckles on the roof tiles extraordinarily interesting.

"Come off it Zona, I've known you your entire life. When you sit there all dozey eyed with drool practically falling off your chin, I know that there's definitely something going on." The brunette grinned cheekily at Arizona, who immediately started wiping at her chin. They both erupted into a fit of giggles, the slender brunette doubling over until her head rested on the blonde's good knee.

"Stop it!" She forced through her laughter. Arizona suddenly became serious. Her heart was pounding at an unbelievable pace as she thought about the breathtaking Latina that should be coming any minute now. "She should be coming to visit at one. An evil doctor lady banned her from entering my room outside of visiting hours." A pout spread across the delicate features.

"Aww Zona. It must be so hard being you." The woman crooned sarcastically. Arizona felt herself being pulled into yet another comforting hug. She had remembered the heartbreak that these hugs had cured when she was a naive teenager. She released her grip from around the all too familiar form.

The brunette looked down at her watch then back into eyes that were full of sorrow and defeat. It was almost half past one and there was still no sign of Arizona's new lady-love. She decided that the best idea was to change the subject all together.

"So have you found an appropriate apartment yet?" She was leading slowly up to the question that was sitting on the tip of her tongue, eager to leap into the air.

"I have actually, it's absolutely beautiful. It's got this immaculate kitchen that looks like it's just been re-done an-"

"Please don't tell me you chose an apartment because of a new kitchen?" The blonde smiled up from the bed rather impishly. "I can't believe you Zone! You nearly burnt down the kitchen making toast. I mean seriously. _Seriously?_"

"It's such an awesome kitchen though. It has this swanky little fridge that talks to you." Arizona quietened quickly at the disapproving look that was being directed at her. "Whatever, it's my apartment and my kitchen."

"Well I suppose your awesome kitchen with your swanky little fridge will give you incentive to start learning to cook real food." Arizona's cheeky grin immediately dissolved off her features and her heart slowed, feeling like it was about to come to a complete stop.

"I wonder where Calliope is?" Arizona glanced down at her companions watch. "If she couldn't be here, she would have at least called or paged Sloan to be here." She knew that she was wrong to be going into panic mode, she didn't know Callie all that well, maybe this was something that she did on a regular basis. _Maybe she wasn't really as in to me as I thought?_ She shook her head at the thought that found its way into her troubled mind.

"Zona, don't worry, I'm sure that she has a reason for not being here. But who's Sloan?" The woman perched on Arizona's bed folded her arms across her chest and cocked her eyebrow.

"Resident man-whore, also known as Callie's best friend, also known as Lexie's new stalker, but known to most as the best Plastic Surgeon this side of America – although he thinks he's the best in the world." Arizona rattled off Mark's many titles as the woman opposite her became more confused.

"Wow, I thought you'd only been here for a day, why does it seem you've been here over a year?"

"I've been bored, and I've been forced to endure the company of Mark Sloan for most of today. I finally persuaded him to go after his girl when I got fed up of him making droopy eyes over his phone." The woman let out an exasperated sigh at Arizona's meddling. The woman could never leave a person alone long enough to kick themselves.

"Okay, so tell me about this woman that has you all extra rainbows and unicorns?"

"Cal you can't just assume that this woman is Arizona's girlfriend." Mark repeated for the sixth time in twenty minutes. "It could be anyone."

Callie thrust her hand through her loose curls furiously. She was pacing up and down in front of Mark who was lazily sprawled over the couch. "How could she do this? I know that I only met her yesterday, but I feel like I've known her forever. I know I must seem crazy, but that's how I feel. I just can't believe that she-"

Callie hadn't noticed Mark stand up until his hands were firmly gripping her shoulder. "Relax Cal. You can't just assume that this woman is Arizona's girlfriend. She could be a friend, cousin, aunt. Who knows?" _Seven and counting._ Mark thought to himself.

The young surgeon sighed, defeated and heart-sore. She dropped down onto the couch that Mark had down left. The two women seemed far too close and intimate for her comfort. They couldn't just be friends, unless they had known each other since they were in kindergarten? They could be a perkier version of the Twisted Sisters?

"Go talk to her." Callie was pulled out of her own private conversation with herself and forced back into the real world. "Cal you're just going to end up torturing yourself by creating hundreds of different roles that this woman possibly plays in Blondie's life. Just go in there and act like a doctor rather than killing yourself."

"Who are you and what've you done with my man-whore best friend?" Callie looked up into caring eyes. Her smile was as broad as his. It was amazing how quickly this man could make her feel on top of the world before she slipped over the edge.

"You didn't let me finish." Callie stood up and walked toward the kitchen. She already knew what he was going to say. "The sooner you get back into Blondie's bed, the sooner I will have some dirty details. Oh, and then we can arrange the threesome." He smirked at Callie's disgusted face. "What? I know that it's bound to happen one day."

"Yah, in your dreams most probably." She rinsed her empty coffee cup and placed it on the draining board. "Besides, I thought you were after Lexie again? Was Arizona behind your ER declaration of love by any chance?"

"Blondie is awesome." He grinned. "Now get your butt back over to the hospital and go find out who the mystery woman is. As soon as you have, tell me. The threesome can always change into a foursome." Callie slammed the door with a look of disgust and humour etched across her gorgeous features.

She walked down the passage and pressed the button on the elevator before realising that she had forgotten her purse in her apartment. She sighed then turned back to her door to retrieve al essential items. _At this rate it may be midnight before I get to see her._ Callie thought to herself. _Breath, walk, breathe, walk._

Her heart pounded faster as she took each step. She was petrified of what she would find on the other side of the hospital door. The hospital loomed larger and larger in front of her. The building hadn't seemed as intimidating as it did now, not since her first day of work, the first day that she had ever stepped onto the hospital premises. That day seemed so long ago now. She felt like it could have been a lifetime ago.

Callie took a deep breath as she stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would carry her to the Orthopaedic floor. She had decided that it would be a good idea to stop off at the gift shop to buy ridiculously over priced flowers.

She felt like the entire hospital could feel her heart pounding through the walls and floors. Every step toward the blonde's room was harder to take. Her heart couldn't handle any more damage. One more fracture or break and she knew that she would never heal. There was no more space on her heart for plasters.

As Callie looked up from her focus on the floor she noticed that The door to Arizona's room had been opened and that a tall slender form had started to exit. She stopped in her tracks, she looked behind her toward the elevator and then back at the door. If she turned and ran now the woman would know that she was avoiding something. _She doesn't know you._ Callie reminded herself. She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. There was no way that this woman could know who she was.

A sudden idea formed in Callie's mind. She pulled herself up to her full height, unexpectedly brimming with confidence. She walked with a determined air in the direction of the slender woman. She made as if she was going to walk past her, but as she neared the woman she stopped abruptly. _Blue eyes._ She had lost herself all too often in very similar blue eyes.

"Excuse me." Callie shook her head to bring her mind back to the present situation. She smiled at the woman who was clearly a relative of Arizona's. "Sorry, it seems that you're in a hurry to get somewhere, but would you be able to point me in the direction of the cafeteria please?"

"Umm sure, it's on the ground floor, as soon as you get out of the elevator there should be a sign pointing you in the right direction. However if I was you I'd avoid the cafeteria at all costs and rather pop over to the little coffee shop over the road. The food is much better and the coffee actually does taste like coffee, rather than the tar that this place tries to pass off as coffee."

The light haired woman flashed Callie a broad smile, revealing crater sized dimples. They weren't as deep and defined as Arizona's, but they were there none the less. "Thanks, I might just do that."

Callie walked straight past the room that the slender woman had walked out of, instead heading to the nurses' station. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed Mark a message. '**Clearly a relative. No foursome. Don't wait up for me xxx**' She locked the keypad on her phone and slipped it back into her bag.

Her heart souring once again she walked into Arizona's room and closed the door softly behind her. She looked down at the angelic face that was fast asleep. Even in Arizona's sleep she had a killer smile on her face, which made Callie feel weak at the knees. The brunette watched as a frown formed across the once peaceful visage. She could see that Arizona was uncomfortable from the way that she fidgeted and awkwardly tried to move around in her sleep. Although she felt sorry for the woman, she still found it incredibly endearing and slightly funny to watch.

She leaned over the woman, putting the flowers down gently on the side of the bed. Callie placed feather light kisses on the creases of Arizona's frown, causing her to stir from her sleep. The brunette trailed kisses down a smooth, milky cheek, edging closer and closer toward the pouty pink lips.

"Mmmm, Calliope." Arizona breathed out, sleep marring the clarity of her voice.

"Hey baby." Callie smiled against Arizona's cheek. Placing one last chaste kiss at the corner of the blonde's mouth she moved in on the irresistible pout. What was meant to be a light, gentle kiss quickly became more heated as Arizona's senses returned to her. Callie could feel herself being pulled onto the bed, but mindful of the extremely overpriced flowers, she pulled out of the searing kiss. "I brought you something."

Arizona immediately became giddy. Last time it was a teddy and donuts. "Ooh. I feel like it should be Christmas, or my birthday."

Callie reached underneath her torso and pulled out the bouquet of Arizona's favourite flowers. "You've got to understand that this is no ordinary bouquet of flowers, this is a hospital bouquet, and when you have full function of all your limbs and you're patrolling the corridors of this fine establishment, you will understand what that means." She smiled down into the sparkling blue eyes once again. She hadn't realised how much she had really missed seeing them this afternoon until looking into them now.

"I hope that they also mean 'Sorry I stood you up'." Arizona frowned childishly, forcing a pout and trying desperately to keep it on her face.

"Sorry I stood you up." Callie leaned over the blonde placing a chaste kiss on her lips once again.

"Aaah, so you must be the elusive Doctor Torres?" Startled momentarily Callie pulled away from Arizona. She turned to face the woman at the door, only to see that this time she wasn't alone, this time a tall, dark haired man stood beside her, and a blonde baby slept peacefully in her arms. "We meet again."

Callie smiled sheepishly at the woman in the doorway before looking down at Arizona. She already knew that the woman was part of the family, she assumed that the gentleman was her husband and the sleeping infant her daughter. She noticed that almost all the colour had drained out of the blonde's face. Something just didn't seem quite right.

Arizona forced herself into a more upright position. This was going to be a long night. She patted the bed next to her, and gestured for the rest of her little party to make themselves comfortable in the limited space.

"Umm Calliope this is my sister Grace and her husband Liam. Liam, Grace this is Calliope." She paused unsure of how to introduce the infant in her sister's arms. She looked hesitantly up at her sister, pleading for her to save the situation.

"And this here is little Sophia. Well she was little Sophia, but I don't think that we'll be able to call her that for much longer. She's just grown so much already!" Grace crooned down at the sleeping child. She knew that Arizona hadn't said anything and part of her wondered why. She held out the infant toward Arizona in silent questioning. The blonde immediately stretched out her arms toward her older sister anticipating the soft warm feeling of the child in her arms.

Arizona cradled the child in her chest, smelling the sweet scent that only an infant possessed. Her eyes closed and a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She had forgotten that Callie was in the room, and that she would be watching the interaction between her and the child. When she looked up into the brunettes eyes, she saw that she knew.

There was no anger or sadness in Callie's voice, there was no hurt or blame, just plain curiosity. "Why didn't you tell me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing and I do not seek to gain anything – except reviews.**

**A/N:**** I had originally planned Sophia to have been conceived through other means, but due to personal issues I changed my mind. Hope plan B is okay.**

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

Grace took this as her cue to leave the room; she took her husband's hand, shot Arizona a small encouraging smile then turned to walk out the room. There was no way that the blonde would be able to evade the questions this time.

Arizona watched her sister leave, she had hoped that there would be more time before she had to hash out her troubled past, but unfortunately this is how things had to be. She had hoped that Sophia would have been introduced to Callie when or even if the woman was ready.

Not many people that Arizona had met in the past two or so years had been opened minded about getting in a relationship with an expectant mother. She had noticed that the single, straight women in her pre-natal classes had also had trouble finding the right person. Men and woman alike seemed extremely opposed to a woman with baggage.

She looked over into the chocolate eyes of the woman beside her. Her heart ached at the hurt that she saw within them. So far Callie had surprised her. She should have trusted this woman with the most precious thing in her life. She should have trusted that Callie would have understood.

"I'm sorry Calliope." She didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to tell Callie her whole back-story if she was going to stand up and leave without a second thought. Her heart had managed to survive in the past, but there was something different about this woman, something that she couldn't explain, but she knew that her heart wouldn't b able to pull itself together again if Callie walked out.

"You don't need to apologise Arizona. I realise that we've known each other what," She looked down at her watch then back up into the lost face of the blonde, "thirty six hours, I'm estimating here. But did it not cross your mind in those thirty six hours that I should know that you have a daughter?"

Arizona sighed. This was always the most difficult part of things. Her heart always faltered at this point. "I'm sor-"

"No Arizona, don't apologise." Callie cut her off. Arizona had nothing to apologise for. Callie knew that she must have been scared of the way that Callie would react. Heck, Callie was petrified right now, a small part of her wanted to run a mile from this woman and her daughter, but her heart and her soul needed her to stay. Her body longed to climb onto the bed and wrap her arms around mother and child, but she needed to know that she was still wanted, that Arizona still wanted her around, that there were no daemons hiding in the woodwork. "Just breathe and talk to me."

Arizona's heart fluttered, this woman knew her so well. There were times when she fought, times when she withdrew, times when she cried, and then like now, times when she was too scared to breathe. She looked up again into Callie's eyes, the hurt was still present, but even more evident was the concern within them.

_Now or never Ari._ Her heart was pounding, she was petrified beyond belief. She looked down at her peacefully slumbering daughter. Arizona wanted nothing more than to have Callie in their life, and the only way for that to even be possible was for her to explain everything from the beginning.

"I'll start at the beginning." She looked a Callie to make sure that the brunette was okay with that. She continued after the small nod. "I had just gotten my Attending at Mas Gen, a few of my friends had decided that it required heavy parting at the local bar. Me being me, I wasn't totally up for a drunken night with a room full of people that I didn't really know. Despite my unwillingness, I had blown them off a few times before, so I thought that it would be best to go along with it."

Callie wondered where Arizona was going with her story. She hoped that nothing bad had happened to her, she didn't know if she would be able to handle it. The thought of anything having happened pulled at her heart, she didn't know what she would do if her fears were brought to reality.

"Anyway, the bar wasn't really as hectic as I thought it would be. It was just a bunch of the Paeds nurses and some of the residents that I had been working with. It was quite intimate really. I had a great night. There was a woman there that kept catching my eye throughout the night, but I thought nothing of it because she looked like she was on a date." She looked up into Callie's eyes. She didn't want to hurt her. "By the end of the evening she had left the group of people that she was with and found her way over to where we were sitting by the bar. We got chatting and we hit it off you could say."

Callie's heart sank, she was glad that Sophia was a child conceived through love, but she still felt a stabbing pain knowing that there was always someone out there that meant more to Arizona than just and ex.

"About a year later I moved in with her. Things had been going quite well between the two of us, we had been pretty happy, but she didn't completely understand my work commitments. We had had a few arguments over things and I had actually left her t one stage. Never the less, we managed to get through things and had moved in together. About a year and a half into the relationship she brought home commitment rings, I thought that it would be the beginning of the rest of our lives together. I brought up the idea of children, expecting that she would jump at the chance." Arizona suddenly got quiet. This was where it became hard to explain everything. Not many people had understood her way of thinking, heck even her own parents were worried about her at that time.

Callie put her hand over Arizona's, she needed her to finish what she was saying, she needed her to continue the story. The brunette smiled up at the blonde, noting the trouble that swirled within them.

"She didn't really react the way that I had believed that she would. You could say that she flew off the handle. She was so pissed, and I didn't know why. She wouldn't explain it to me. She basically told me that I was an idiot for thinking that anyone would ever want to have children with me and that I was lucky that she was even willing to commit to me. I was heartbroken. I was so lost I didn't know what to do with myself." Silent tears spilled over her cheeks. Callie moved so that she was next to Arizona, she cupped the blonde's cheeks in her hands, softly wiping the tears with pads of her thumbs. She kissed Arizona's nose tenderly, willing her to continue.

Arizona felt so much better knowing that Callie was still one hundred percent with her. Her heart started to calm down as Callie leaned away from her. She still couldn't believe the effect that this woman had on her. She cleared her throat and continued.

"I went to work the next day, determined to get everything out of my head. I failed to remember that working with tiny humans doesn't help you when you're trying to get tinier humans out of your head. I ended up spending most of that day smoking on the rooftop."

"Wait, what? You smoke?" Callie was startled.

Arizona smiled sheepishly up at her. "Only when I think I'm in trouble." She answered in a very small voice.

"Well you are in trouble now, no thinking required." Callie scowled down at her. "Do you realise how bad it is for you and wha-"

Callie's lecture was brought to a sudden halt as she felt Arizona's lips slam against her own. She stifled a shocked cry, instead moaning instantaneously into Arizona's warm mouth. She felt the blonde's hot tongue dip urgently into her waiting mouth. They duelled for control, Arizona moaning as she felt Callie's hand run down her neck and over her shoulder.

Suddenly remembering the very tiny human nestled against Arizona's good leg, Callie pulled out of the kiss hastily. She panted, trying to catch her breath. She looked into Arizona's sparkling blue eyes, noticing that there was no turmoil behind them. She shivered as she noticed that they were darker, that there was pure wanton lust oozing from deep within the blue orbs.

"Ari, it's getting harder and harder for me to pull out of these kisses." She still hadn't moved away from her position, her forehead still resting against Arizona's. Arizona nodded slowly in agreement her whole body was still trying to regain its normal temperature. "Finish the story." Callie whispered as she sat upright.

"Umm.." Arizona tried to gather her thoughts again. She looked down at her Sophia who was still fast asleep Arizona stroked her hair lovingly, enjoying the softness against her fingers. "After that shift I went home, I was prepared for her to carry on going off at me. She had never been able to let things go, to make peace with things.

"Instead, I walked into a deserted apartment. The place was empty. Literally. The only things that remained were mine, pictures of my family, my clothes, and my toiletries. Aside from those few things the place was a ghost town." Callie smiled at her use of descriptions, unable to help herself despite the seriousness of the conversation.

"I felt so dejected, like I was worth nothing." She felt Callie take her hand, giving a gentle squeeze in reply. "I vowed then that I wouldn't let another woman dictate the pace that my life went in, I vowed that I didn't need another woman to be complete, to be happy."

She looked down at Sophia then back into Callie's clouded eyes. She gave the brunettes hand another gentle squeeze. "That all changed though after Sophia came." She smiled when she saw the panic leave Callie's features. "So after Gill left me I decided that I would take life into my own hands. I thought, if nobody will have a child with me, I'll have one on my own. I went to a fertility specialist, chose a donor, and fell pregnant with the first implant."

Callie was shocked, there was no other half that took part in this precious little girl, there was no scarring background, only a sad story that lead up to a happy future. "How old is she?" Callie estimated that Sophia was about one, but with kids these days it was sometimes difficult to tell.

"She'll be one and a half soon. She's growing so fast!" Arizona beamed, Callie watched as the blonde glowed as she looked down at the little girl. She smiled, her heart swelling, she didn't think that it would be possible to fall even harder for this woman. Could it be possible, could she really be in... no?

Arizona looked up once again into Callie's eyes, the tenderness that she saw behind them made her heart soar. How could she be sitting here, smiling after all that? Why didn't she run away? Despite her fears the woman that she cared for so much after only a day and a half sat here, willing to move forward with her.

"Just one question?" Callie asked, suddenly realising Arizona's situation. When the blonde nodded slightly she continued. "How do you suppose you are going to manage with an immobile leg, crutches and a baby?"

Arizona's eyes just about popped out of her head. "I hadn't thought about that." She looked from her leg to her daughter then back at Arizona. "Grace and Liam just pitched up with her today, I really hadn't thought about that. We had agreed that they would bring her from my parents' place after I'd found an apartment and sorted everything out. That would have been next week."

Callie grinned at Arizona. "I could always help you. You know be the Knight in shining armour for the damsel in distress, except I'd be a sexy, bad-ass kind of Knight not the sweaty disgusting kind."

"I wouldn't say no to that." Arizona finished by pulling Callie in for a chaste kiss, fully aware of her squirming daughter that had chosen this exact moment to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful." Sophia looked like she had been about to cry, but at the sound of Arizona's voice the little girl had declared her happiness with a gurgle and a smile. Callie watched as Arizona's eyes brightened and her smile became ten times stronger. Part of her was jealous that the mega-smile wasn't directed at her, but another part felt that she had never sen anything more precious.

Three days later and Callie found herself loading a pram, a little suitcase, a carry cot and two diaper bags into the boot of her car. _Two diaper bags, Seriously? Who needs two of them? There's only one baby. Right?_ She looked consciously at Arizona who was fighting with her crutches; the blonde looked just about ready to hurl them across the parking lot.

"Baby let me help you." Callie pleaded. She had managed to squeeze everything into the boot, Sophia was, as always it seemed, fast asleep in her car seat, which had been out into the car by a determined, yet slightly irate blonde.

"No Calliope, are you going to be there to open every door when I'm at work, are you going to be there to help me sit down after a surgery a-?"

"Did you just say surgery?" Callie walked closer to the blonde with anger written across her face. "I really hope I didn't hear you say surgery Ms Robbins, because if you did, you know that the consequences are you being banned from this hospital all together for the next six weeks." Callie glared down at the shorter woman. She was ecstatic to have her back on her feet again, but prolonged hours on said feet would delay the recovery period which was no good at all.

"Nope, you didn't hear surgery, nope not at all, not from these lips you didn't." Arizona fervently shook her head, with a cheeky smile on her face. Callie couldn't help but laugh at her, she captured the blonde's lips kissing them slowly, basking in the feel of their softness, languishing the taste of honey and gooseberries once again.

"Glad to know it." She swatted Arizona's butt playfully before moving the passenger's seat all the way back, then helping her into the car. Before closing the door she leaned down and placed another chaste kiss on the blonde's pouty lips.

The last three days Callie had spent getting to know Sophia. The little girl was very much like her mother, she always seemed to be smiling and giggling, unless she was tired of course. Apparently that moodiness didn't come from Arizona, the blonde had declared that it must be a genetic trait from the father's side. Callie however had noticed the blonde get rather grumpy due to the same circumstances.

Callie looked over at Arizona, she had the biggest smile across her face, her dimples were out in full force, causing Callie to go weak at the knees whenever she looked over to the blonde. She tentatively placed her hand on the petite woman's leg, immediately feeling electricity shoot up her arm and radiate through her entire body. She quickly took her hand off Arizona's leg, opting to rather put it on the gear-stick.

Arizona noticed what Callie had done. _Did she feel it too?_ She wondered. She looked over at Callie, catching her eye momentarily. The smile on the brunettes face mad her want contact even more, she reached over, placing her hand delicately on the top of Callie's thigh. She heard the brunette take in a sharp breath, realising the effect that she had over her.

"Ari, I can't concentrate on driving when you are touching me." Callie spoke with a shaky whisper. "I really need to concentrate on driving."

Arizona's smile increased in power when she realised the meaning behind what Callie said. _This could be interesting_. She pulled her hand back across to her lap and leaned her head back as a plan unfolded in her mind. _Yup, this could be very interesting._

**A/N: ****So lovely folks, this could be the end of the road, unless you would like me to write a few more chapters detailing Callie's stint as Arizona's Knight in shining armour. Otherwise, thanks to all of you who have stayed with this story and a special thank you to all of you lovely ones for you super awesome reviews xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing, and I do not seek to gain anything.**

**A/N:** **Okay so awesome people, I have to apologise for the atrocious quality of this chapter. I tried to see what I could do with it, but I just wasn't feeling the kinks – and therefore could not iron them out.**

**Without further ado, the final chapter of this adventure...**

**Ch 12:**

The car pulled to a slow stop outside of a relatively new apartment block. Callie thanked the heavens that she had managed to get them here in one piece. The blonde beside her had not made driving easy. Her intoxicating smell had made Callie's mind go fuzzy, her laughter had caused her heart to stop beating. She took a deep breath and finally allowed all her muscles to relax.

The brunette looked through the rear-view mirror, into the piercing blue eyes of a smiling child, her heart immediately swelled. She was so happy right now, in this moment. She glanced at the woman in the passenger seat. Her gaze was met with another pair of shining blue eyes and a striking dimpled smile. She gently squeeze Arizona's thigh, careful of her injured knee.

"Right, your Royal Fairyness of the Peds Kingdom, let's get you and the Fairy Princess up to your apartment and settled in." Arizona's dimples popped even more at the loving tone of Callie's voice.

Moments later Callie had watched Arizona fight her way into the apartment, she had had to stifle a few laughs at the angry look on the blonde's face. The crutches were going to take some getting used to. As the small woman slumped defeated onto the large blue couch, Callie leaned over the back and placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

As the brunette stood up she looked around the open-plan apartment. The glistening and evidently unused kitchen was the most striking thing that hit her. She smiled, realising that the blonde clearly didn't cook. Her eyes followed the flow of the immaculate room, the wooden flooring and bright paint gave the place a homey-feeling.

Her eyes landed on a photo of three people, the dazzling blue eyes and crater-like dimples of the middle person popped out at her. She recognised the woman on Arizona's left as Grace, but didn't know who the man on the right was. She took a closer look, realising that he had the same eyes, the same dimples and the same hair as Arizona. _I'll have to ask her about him some time._

"Not fair." Arizona huffed, she folded her arms cross her chest whilst a pout settled over her soft, pink lips. Callie raised her eyebrow in questioning. "Well you got the easy job. You only had to carry Sophia up. I had to fight with these stupid things." She kicked the crutches that were now resting against the couch. "I hate it. It's worse than being cooped up in bed al day."

"Aww babe I know you hate them, but without them you don't get to rock the Peds floor, so unfortunately you need to make them your best friends for the next six weeks." She placed the blue eyed baby into Arizona's awaiting arms. "And I'll have you know missy, I did not get the easy job, I now have to go down stairs and offload all the baggage that your sister brought with her."

"Don't take too long babe." Arizona teased.

After lugging all of Sophia and Arizona's things upstairs, Callie realised what she had gotten herself into. There was no way that she could leave Arizona alone in her apartment with Sophia. Arizona wouldn't be able to cope, what if Sophia woke up in the middle of the night and Arizona needed to feed her, to rock her? How will she move her from room to room? How will she get to and from work? She realised what position she had put herself into, and wondered if Arizona had realised it too.

After placing the last suitcase into the hallway, Callie slumped down onto the couch next to Arizona. She pulled the blondes legs into her lap, softly massaging the foot of her good leg. "Oh god, you have no idea how good that feels." Arizona moaned as she let her head fall back against the arm rest.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you do with the bear?" Callie asked, realising that she hadn't seen it for the last few days. She felt a pang of fear, scared that Arizona had thought it was cheesy and had chucked it away or something.

"I'll have you know, 'the bear' has a name." The blonde scolded matter-of-factly. "His name is Dr. Snuggles, and he is the official mascot of the Peds floor now. You will see him happily perched at the nurses' station, thanks to Mark." Arizona beamed.

"Dr. Snuggles?" Callie raised one eyebrow at the blonde, trying to hold in the fit of laughter that was threatening to escape. At the sight of Arizona's pout Callie lowered her brow. "Okay I won't ask. I think I maybe should have learnt that by now."

Sophia sat across the living room, on a blanket, with toys scattered all over the floor around her. Callie smiled to her, watching her as she stuffed a block into her mouth, chewing happily on its corner.

Arizona watched Callie from underneath hooded eyes, the smile that the brunette wore watching Sophia made her heart sour. Maybe it hadn't happened in the right way, but this was the beginning of forever and she could feel it within every cell of her body.

"Ari, how is this going to work exactly?" Callie questioned hesitantly. She didn't want Arizona to think that she had changed her mind about being there for her.

"Well, I was thinking that we can relax for a while, you can carry on doing that." She nodded her head in the direction of Callie's soft hands that were finding all the knots in her feet. "We can give Sophia a bath after we feed her dinner. I generally read or sing to her then put her to bed after her bath. I was thinking after that maybe you would want to go home to get a few things?"

"Sure." Callie smiled into Arizona's eyes. She knew what they were getting into, she knew that this arrangement was basically like them moving in together. Callie would be around constantly for the next six weeks.

Callie trailed her hand up Arizona's foot, softly squeezing the blonde's ankle. Her hand continued to move up the smooth flesh of Arizona's leg, causing goosebumps to form beneath her wondering fingers. She looked up into the blue eyes again, to see that the blonde's eyes had turned into fire and longing.

"Calliope you have to stop doing this to me." Arizona whispered with longing and desire evident in her voice.

Callie took her hand from Arizona's leg unwillingly. If she had her own way, she would have scooped the woman up and carried her into the bedroom right now. Her heart fluttered in her chest thinking of what may happen later tonight.

Arizona led Callie into the large bathroom. Sophia was already putting up a fuss in Callie's arms, she had hated bath time since the first time that Arizona had put her in the water. Arizona perched herself on the chair that Callie had carried in from the dining room, she reached out for the squirming bundle so that Callie could run the bath.

Twenty minutes later and Callie was soaking. Sophia had squirmed so much that Callie had ended up with more water on her than on the infant. Arizona hadn't been much help either as she had sat there giggling to such an extent that her stomach had started to ache and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Right madam, tomorrow night this is definitely not happening." Callie lifted Sophia into the air, blowing a raspberry onto her tummy in the process. "You and I, we need to have a talk." She kissed the infant on her head before taking her into her room. "What do you say we get you some rubber duckies... and some bubbles? Bubbles are always good to have."

Arizona had made sure that her daughter would want for nothing. She had the best of the best. Her bedroom was decorated just like any little princess' should be. The walls had all kinds of Disney characters painted on them, but nothing was over the top. The wooden crib was placed exactly in the middle of the room with a butterfly adorned mobile hanging over it.

Callie placed the now relaxed child into Arizona's arms. Callie had watched in awe earlier as Arizona had made all kinds of noises and faces at Sophia whilst feeding her. She loved the way that the blonde glowed when she was in the presence of her daughter.

Arizona sat with Sophia on her lap. She had her daughter's back resting against her chest so that it would be easier to dress her. She thought of the way that Callie and her daughter were interacting with each other, she loved the way that Callie's eyes lit up when Sophia directed a smile at her. Arizona delicately buttoned up her daughter's white Pooh Bear baby-grow.

The blonde snuggled the baby up against her chest as she sang softly to her daughter. Her eyes closed and her head against the back of the rocking chair. Callie watched as the gorgeous woman sang beautifully to her slumbering baby.

Arizona slowly opened her tired eyes when she felt the young child's breathing become deep and steady. She panicked momentarily wondering how she was going to get Sophia from the chair to the crib. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to gauge whether she would be able to make it to the crib without too much pain.

Callie watched from the doorway as Arizona stirred, she noticed her frantically looking around the room, glad that the rocking chair was placed facing away from the door. She stepped forward and walked toward the chair quietly, stopping just behind the blonde Callie leaned down to kiss the golden crown.

"I'll take her for you babe." She whispered into Arizona's exposed ear. She kissed the lobe and smiled as she watched the goosebumps shoot down her ivory neck and under her baby blue top.

Arizona waited until her pulse had calmed, and her legs had recovered from their jelly-like state, before she pulled herself awkwardly out of the chair and hobbled over to the crib, conveniently having forgotten her crutches in the bathroom.

Having placed the baby into her crib, stroked the soft blonde curls and kissed her temple, Callie turned back toward the door. As she passed Arizona, she felt a hand grab her own, pulling her back in the direction that she had just come from. Callie wrapped her arms around the body in front of her, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. They both watched the slow rise and fall of Sophia's chest.

The feeling of Arizona's back against her body, the blonde's scent finding its way into her senses, and the heat mingling between their bodies, was all driving Callie crazy, she needed her. She turned her head and placed her lips on the blondes ear once again, loving the fact that no matter how many times she does it, it still sends goosebumps all over the blonde's body.

"I'm going to go see what I can whip up, I'm starving." She whispered soothingly, watching fresh goosebumps shoot over the soft skin. She couldn't help herself anymore, she lowered her mouth to the blonde's earlobe, sucking it into her mouth, biting it gently then stroking it languidly with her tongue. She could feel what she was doing to the petite woman when she felt the warm body press further into her, Arizona's butt pushing into her pelvis and her back pushing into Callie's chest.

The Latina could feel herself losing control, and this was not something that Sophia needed to witness. "Babe, where's the baby monitor?" She groaned, desperate to get out of the sleeping infant's room.

"There... on the shelf... by the photograph." She panted between breaths. Callie was definitely going to be the death of her. She groaned at the loss of contact when Callie left her to get the monitor.

"And your crutches?" Callie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What crutches?" She smiled. "Oh you mean my crutches?" Callie walked over to the blonde and handed her the monitor. She bent down and picked her up in one swift motion, cradling her in her arms. "Calliope put me down." The blonde giggled.

Callie walked into the living room, placing Arizona onto the couch gently in a laying position. "So what is there for me to whip up?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"Umm, well the thing is, I don't actually cook, so there isn't anything, unless you want to eat baby food." Arizona lowered her head trying to hide the blush that was spreading up her cheeks.

Callie smiled at the blonde, reaching forward she lifted Arizona's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "At least I know that now. However your kitchen gave that fact away the moment I stepped into it." She pushed herself off the couch and planted a soft kiss on Arizona's lips. "Will you be okay here for an hour or so?"

"Yeah, I think I should be." Arizona smiled, pulling Callie in for another, less chaste kiss. Callie moaned as soon as Arizona's tongue brushed against her bottom lip. The blonde's tongue snaked its way into the brunette's warm mouth, duelling with the other woman's tongue, fighting for control.

Both women moaned into each other. Arizona wrapped her arm around Callie's neck, desperate for more contact. Callie obliged, sliding onto the couch, leaning over the blonde's body. She cupped Arizona's smooth cheek brushing it with her thumb. The blonde mirrored Callie's movements with her free hand. She wanted more, she needed more.

Callie pulled, sucked and nibbled on Arizona's bottom lip, drawing it into her own mouth. She reached down between them, sliding her hand over the silky flesh of the blonde's exposed stomach. She felt the blonde gasp and arch her back, begging for more contact.

Electricity coursed through them from where their bodies touched. Callie and Arizona were losing themselves in each other. As Callie was about to pick Arizona up and move them into the bedroom, the blonde's stomach declared it's need for food.

"Oh my god that is so embarrassing, and unsexy." She covered her face with her hands, trying to hide yet another blush.

Callie couldn't help but laugh. She pulled the blonde's hands away from her face and placed a kiss on each cheek. "Looks like I need to go and scavenge some food for my damsel in distress." She placed one last chaste kiss on the soft lips before moving away from her.

The frustrated Latina walked through to the bathroom, retrieved the crutches and placed them back in the living room next to a rather irritated blonde. Callie laughed at the blonde's child like antics, kissed the pouty lips then walked toward the front door.

"Chinese or pizza?" The brunette questioned with her hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Ooh pizza is always good." She felt like they had been doing this for years. "Just a plain one though."

Callie walked out the door with a huge smile on her face. Yup, this was definitely something that she could get used to.

**A/N:**** I thought that this would be a good place to end it, we know they are both serious, they are comfortable with each other, and they have their happily-ever-after. AND NO ONE GOES TO FLIPPING AFRICA! :p (thought I might just throw that one in there)**

**Departing note:**** I want to thank everyone who put up with my inconsistencies and my difficult-to-read chapters. I want to especially thank every single person that reviewed this story, I know how hard it is to review some times, so thanks. *VIRTUAL HUG***

**I am currently in possession of plans to three stories. One of them I may never get to, the second is shaky because I'm lost as to how to go about it (funkshaz57 has been helping me out a bit – thanks :D), and the third is NCIS - so I don't think you guys will be too interested. **

**Until the next one, thanks and lots of love. You guys have been great!**

**WI x**


End file.
